


Christmastime

by JonasGeek



Series: Promises Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 40,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasGeek/pseuds/JonasGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Blaine, Kurt, and Cassidy's first Christmas in New York. What will happen as they try and make it the best Christmas ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1st

_December 1st, 2015_

"Kurt we are going to be late," Cassidy said rocking back and forth on her feet.

"We are not going to be late," Kurt said rushing around the apartment and picking up things as he ran.

Cassidy sighed and sat on the edge of the couch, "Blaine isn't going to be very happy if we are late."

Kurt grumbled, "We are not going to be late. Now please get your coat on," he instructed the little girl.

Cassidy stood up and walked over to the coat hook. She grabbed her coat and put it on.

The timer made a dinging noise in the kitchen, "Oh no!" Kurt ran into the kitchen and pulled out the cookies he was supposed to bring tonight.

"Did they burn?" Cassidy asked as she zipped up her coat.

"No they—ow—didn't," Kurt said back as he threw the fresh cookies into a container, "I hope they didn't get ruined."

Cassidy watched as Kurt ran out of the kitchen, "I think we are going to be—"

"Don't say it," Kurt said putting on his own coat in a hurry, "Carry the cookies and don't let them go." He buttoned his coat and grabbed his keys.

Cassidy let out a giggle.

"What is it?" Kurt asked her.

"You missed a button," Cassidy pointed to Kurt's uneven coat.

Kurt groaned, "I can not believe what a day it's been," he reached down and fixed the buttons on his coat. "Now," he grabbed his keys and wallet from the stand next to the door, "Am I forgetting anything?"

"Nope," Cassidy shook her head.

"Wait, my phone," Kurt said running into his room and grabbing his phone that was charging on one of the bedside tables.

Cassidy watched as Kurt ran down the hall and fell as he tripped on one of the rugs. "I told you that would happen."

"You're cat is laying in the middle of the hall," Kurt grumbled as he stood up and brushed the front of his coat off. "Come on, we really need to get going now."

"Or we'll be late?" Cassidy teased him.

Kurt reached over and grabbed a scarf, he wrapped it around Cassidy's head, "Take my hand and let's go."

Cassidy took his hand and they left their apartment. "Blaine won't be happy if we are late," she repeated once more.

"We aren't going to be late," Kurt said as they walked down the stairs, "Please just let's get going before we are late."

Cassidy just followed along as Kurt held onto her hand and they walked through the New York streets. "I thought we were going to get a cab."

"It's faster if we walk," Kurt said as they stopped for a red light. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cassidy nodded still holding the cookies with one hand.

"Just let me know if you are getting cold," Kurt said to her.

Cassidy squeezed his hand, "You worry too much."

"Or not enough," Kurt smiled down at her. The light changed and they walked across the street. He was walking fast and held on tight to Cassidy's hand.

Kurt definitely does not want a repeat of when they first moved to New York and Cassidy let go of his hand. Thank goodness they were at a park and an officer was there to sit with Cassidy. Of course, she didn't mind because the officer had bought her an ice cream cone.

"Kurt, slow down," Cassidy said loosing her grip on the cookies.

"I got it," Kurt grabbed the container, "I hope they aren't ruined."

"I doubt it," Cassidy smiled at him as they half ran now. "There is the building," she pointed to the tall building with red bricks.

Kurt shook his head, "I can't believe he is playing for a concert on December first."

"You are the one that volunteered to make the cookies," Cassidy said to him.

They just ran in to the building and walked inside to the warmth, even though it wasn't that cold outside. The man smiled at them as they rushed inside.

"Cassidy and Kurt, there you two are."

Cassidy turned and saw one of the teacher's from the school Blaine played the piano for, "Hello Mrs. Richards."

"You two are almost late," Mrs. Richards smiled.

Kurt looked down at Cassidy, "See, not late. Here are the cookies you needed," he handed her the container of cookies.

Mrs. Richards opened the container, "Oh, well um…Kurt dear what did you bring?"

"What?" Kurt asked and he looked in the container, "Oh my god! I grabbed the wrong container."

Cassidy peeked inside and saw that inside the container wasn't cookies but it was the left over garlic bread from last night. "Oh my favorite," she giggled.

Kurt groaned, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Richards."

"It's alright dear," Mrs. Richards patted him on the back, "I wouldn't worry about it. We have more than enough cookies."

"I can't believe I grabbed the wrong container," Kurt said letting his head fall into his hands.

"Come on," Cassidy said pulling on Kurt's coat, "We need to find our seats."

"I can not believe I grabbed the wrong container," Kurt groaned as he and Cassidy walked into the auditorium. "This Christmas is a disaster already."

"It will all be okay," Cassidy told him, "It's only December first."

"Oh god," Kurt groaned and then mumbled something that Cassidy couldn't hear.

Cassidy found two seats that seemed to be okay seats. They weren't here early like they planned to be and many of the seats were already filled. Kurt and Cassidy were here to show Blaine support since it was his first show as the piano player for the school. It was the middle school Cassidy would attend in a few years.

Blaine saw the advertisement at Cassidy's elementary school and he called right away because even with his coffee shop job, he wanted the extra cash. Kurt told him he didn't have to if he didn't want too, but Blaine really wanted to get more practice in.

"Blaine just peeked out," Cassidy said jumping in her seat, "I wonder if he will play the piano for every song?" she looked in the program.

"Where did you get that?" Kurt asked her not remembering when she grabbed it.

Cassidy looked up at him, "When we walked in and you were still complaining about your not cookies."

"Great," Kurt slumped in his seat, "Anything good?"

"There is a solo for All I Want For Christmas Is You, do you remember when we made pancakes and all sang that song?" Cassidy asked him.

Kurt laughed and nodded his head, "I sure do."

"That was fun," Cassidy sighed happily.

The light flickered and signaled the start of the concert. Everyone sat down and the room went silent. Blaine walked over to the piano and sat down.

Kurt had to admit, he looked incredibly handsome wearing his adorable holiday sweater that Kurt found for him to wear. He knew Blaine would need them, so when he found them half off he couldn't help but by six of them.

The curtain opened and revealed a small choir of younger looking kids. Kurt figured they must be the sixth grade choir. He knew it was going to be a long night.

The show finally went to intermission after some boy singing his own rendition of Jingle Bell Rock, and Kurt couldn't have been gladder because he hadn't seen Blaine since the morning. And Blaine promised to meet them out in the hallway during intermission.

Cassidy and Kurt walked out into the hallway and saw the small spread of cookies they had available.

Kurt glared at the table as they walked over to it. Cassidy picked up a few cookies, "Don't spoil your dinner." They had planned a late dinner in celebration of Blaine's first concert.

"I won't," Cassidy said as she nibbled on one of the cookies.

"Hey guys," Blaine smiled walking towards them. He gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and leaned down to kiss Cassidy on the head, "I think you grew another inch since when I last saw you."

Cassidy pushed Blaine's arm away, "Stop it."

"Fine fine," Blaine laughed, "So how am I doing?"

"Wonderful," Kurt said as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, "Its fun to see you so happy up there."

Blaine looked down, "Well it is fun. One of the kids even said I can come back."

"I'm glad the children are letting you come back," Kurt said as he let out a laugh.

"Now I want some of those cookies," Blaine said looking over at the table, "Where are the ones you brought?"

Cassidy let out a giggle and Kurt gave her a stern look, "Well see—"

"Kurt left them at home," Cassidy giggled as she told her brother, "We were going to be late and he grabbed the wrong container."

Blaine bit his bottom lip to stop him from laughing, "Really?"

Kurt groaned and let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder, "It was an accident. I put them in the container and then set it on the counter and I grabbed the wrong one. And we weren't late."

"Almost," Cassidy sang as she took a bite of cookie and looked over at group of kids, "Its Caroline can I go talk to her for a little bit?"

"Go ahead," Blaine said to his sister and she ran. "You do know its fine," he said to Kurt as he reached over and grabbed a cookie from one of the plates, "It just means more of your cookies for me."

Kurt laughed, "I swear you always find the good things in any situation."

"Hey more cookies for me is so many good things all wrapped up in one," Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt's head.

"You are really having fun up there, aren't you?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine nodded, "I am. I mean it's not exactly how I thought spending my extra time would go, but it's been fun."

"We just want you happy Blaine," Kurt said as he tilted his head as if pointing to Cassidy as well who was now deep in conversation with someone she knew from school.

"I know," Blaine sighed happily, "I can't wait until the spring concert with these kids, all of the love song solos."

"Oh god," Kurt groaned, "That will just remind me way to much of high school and all the drama."

"Good thing Ashley is moving here in a few months," Blaine said, "You can drag her along and then make fun of songs all you want."

"Not the kids though, some of them actually have some nice voices," Kurt said with a nod.

"They do," Blaine grinned, "We could have the next Billy Joel or Christina Aguilera up there on that stage."

Kurt gave him a look, "Really? Billy Joel or Christina Aguilera?"

"Those were the first two New York natives that popped into my head," Blaine said with a shrug as he popped the last of the cookie into his mouth, "But I have to get back."

"Alright then," Kurt smiled and leaned in to give Blaine a kiss, "Good luck on your second act."

"I got this down," Blaine said as he did a dance move that Kurt was sure Cassidy would use her whining voice while saying 'Blainey stop you're embarrassing me.'

Kurt laughed, "Sweetie, why don't you leave the dancing to the young ones here."

"Right," Blaine laughed with him, "Cassidy!"

Cassidy turned from her conversation and walked over to her brother, "Yes?"

"I have to get back now," Blaine said as he gave her a hug, "Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Cassidy teased, "Besides my teacher said I get extra credit for coming."

"Of course you do," Kurt shook his head and looked up at his fiancé, "Have fun."

Blaine gave him another kiss, "Will do and I will be thinking all about those cookies at home while I'm up there."

"Just get out of here," Kurt said pushing Blaine's arm playfully.

"Bye," Blaine waved as he left them.

"It's going to be worse when you're married," Cassidy said.

Kurt looked down at the ten year old, "I'm sorry?"

"You two are all mushy now, I know it will be worse when you're married," Cassidy pointed out. "Come on, we have to get back to our seats."

Kurt took Cassidy's hand and thought to himself about she may be right, but then again it will probably be one of the greatest things too. He giggled to himself as they found their seats to watch the rest of the show.


	2. December 2nd

_December 2nd, 2015_

Blaine sat down on the couch as he read from one of his books. With finals fast approaching he was trying to study as much as he could. He lifted the highlighter and marked one of the statements in the book.

"Blaine!"

"What is it Cassidy?" Blaine asked from his spot on couch and not looking up from his book.

Cassidy walked into the living room, "I need to ask you a question."

Blaine set his book down, "Alright shoot."

"The kids at school were talking today," Cassidy said looking down at her hands.

"What were they talking about?" Blaine asked her now concerned.

Cassidy sighed as she sat down on the couch next to Blaine, "Is Santa Claus real?"

Blaine was stunned. He honestly forgot he would ever have to worry about this question. "Well…see…I…"

Cassidy sat there staring up at her brother, "I figured."

"What?" Blaine asked surprised.

"I knew he wasn't real," Cassidy leaned back on the couch, "Does this mean I don't get presents from Santa anymore?"

"Wait," Blaine said setting the book down beside him, but he didn't notice Stormageddon laying there, so the cat grumpily got down and slinked away. "Now I want to ask you a question first."

"Okay," Cassidy said.

"Do you believe there is a Santa Claus?" Blaine asked her.

Cassidy shrugged, "Traveling around the entire world in one night does seem a bit far fetched."

"Far fetched?" Blaine asked her, "When did you grow up so fast?"

"I grew up just normally," Cassidy said crossing her arms over her chest.

Blaine let out a laugh, "To old to sit on your brother's lap then?"

Cassidy crawled over and sat down in Blaine's lap, "Maybe to old for this."

"Just humor me then," Blaine smiled. "Now you asked if Santa Claus was real and to tell you the truth I don't even know."

"What?" Cassidy asked him confused.

Blaine laughed, "See when you think about Christmas and Santa Claus, don't you always get this warm fuzzy feeling in your heart?"

"Because Christmas is about family and friends," Cassidy said offering her own words of wisdom.

"Exactly," Blaine nodded, "So I believe there is a Santa Claus because he seems like one of the most generous and nicest men I know. Isn't that what Christmas is about too?"

"I guess," Cassidy said with a shrug, "But what if the kids tease me when I say something again."

"Then don't say anything at all. If you believe in Santa Claus then you can, and if they don't then they don't," Blaine told her, "I've always believed in Santa and I know he will always be with me right here," he pointed to his chest.

"So Santa Claus is in my heart?" Cassidy asked him pointing to her own chest.

"Yes," Blaine smiled and kissed the side of her head. "Does that answer your question?"

"I think so," Cassidy said, "Is Kurt going to be home soon?"

"He should be," Blaine said, "Were you getting hungry for dinner?"

Cassidy nodded her head, "Yeah."

"I'll text him and ask how much longer he is going to be," Blaine said to her and he dug his phone out from his pocket.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Cassidy sleeping?" Kurt asked as he pulled the covers back.

"Just about," Blaine said following Kurt into bed. He grabbed his book from earlier to keep studying.

Kurt leaned his back against the wall, "Ready for your finals?"

"I think so," Blaine sighed, "I just want to make sure I got it down."

Kurt leaned over and kissed the top of Blaine's head, "That sounds like you. Anything exciting happen today?"

"Cassidy asked me if Santa was real," Blaine said.

"She did? Really?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine nodded his head, "Yeah."

"What did you tell her?" Kurt said lying down on his side to look at Blaine.

"I told her that if she wants to believe she can," Blaine shrugged, "And said it was more about the feeling in your heart."

"Oh," Kurt said turning to lay on his back.

Blaine looked over at his fiancé, "Would you have said something different?"

"What?" Kurt said sitting up, "No. It's just I remember the last year I believed in Santa."

Blaine set his book down, "When was that?"

"The year my mom passed away," Kurt sighed, "My dad and I celebrated Christmas, but I guess I just knew. Sort of one of those unspoken conversations my dad and I had."

"You were so young," Blaine said to him.

Kurt nodded, "How old were you?"

Blaine laughed, "Far too old. I sort of figured it out when I was eleven, but I choose to ignore it because I thought Santa wouldn't come. And I wanted him to come for Cassidy."

"You are adorable," Kurt laughed, "And your parents never really told you?"

"No they did," Blaine sighed, "They were driving me to my eighth grade orientation when we had the talk. I just sort of nodded my head and said I knew."

Kurt smiled as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, "You're parents sound really amazing."

"They were," Blaine sighed.

Kurt held Blaine tighter, "I know we never talked about it, but we are engaged now and all."

"What is it?" Blaine asked him.

"This whole Santa thing," Kurt said, "I mean, I know how you and Cassidy do it, and that is sort of how I used to do it, but I don't want her missing out."

Blaine smiled, "Are you talking about for when we have our own kids?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded.

Blaine thought for a moment, but as he was about to say something he then closed his mouth.

Kurt scooted to sit up, "I know we've talked about kids and everything, and that we want them, but you know it's part of those small asterisks."

"I get it," Blaine said, "How did your mom make Christmas special?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "Well I guess she made sure it was always magical. I remember when I was really little I was worried about the reindeer and said they needed a snack too. So my mom and I made them this vegetable medley for them. Leaving it on the lawn."

Blaine let out a giggle, "You realize how adorable that is."

"I know, you don't have to tease me," Kurt said playfully hitting Blaine's arm, "I guess my mom always made sure it was a happy time."

"That sounds perfect," Blaine said kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt smiled, "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy our first Christmas in New York."

"Me too," Blaine smiled at Kurt.


	3. December 3rd

_December 3rd, 2015_

Blaine walked up the stairs to the apartment he shared with Kurt and his sister. He got to leave early from class today since his teacher was going to give them more time to study for their finals. And Blaine was exhausted from waking up early.

When Blaine slipped the key in the door and unlocked it he found Kurt lying on the couch sleeping. He tiptoed in quietly and set his bag on the floor as quietly as he could. But when he walked away he didn't realize he had his foot tangle in the strap and fell over, "Ow."

Kurt woke with a start and he looked down at the floor, "What are you doing?" he asked as he yawned and stretched an arm over his head.

"I was trying to be quiet and not wake you," Blaine said as he stood up, "As you can see that went over well."

Kurt let out a laugh and then he held his arms our making grabby hands, "Join me for a few minutes."

"I suppose," Blaine smiled and then let out a squeak as he was pulled down on top of Kurt, "You are in a snuggly mood."

"Class this morning didn't go well," Kurt said.

Blaine situated himself, "Oh, what happened?"

"Nothing exciting or anything," Kurt said letting his hand brushed over Blaine's back, "My professor just let me know that if I was serious about this profession then I shouldn't be fooling around."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said nuzzling his face in Kurt's neck, "Maybe she is just trying to motivate you?"

Kurt gave Blaine a look, "Really?"

"Trying to help," Blaine said with a weak voice.

"I know you are," Kurt sighed, "And you are doing a wonderful job just laying on top of me."

Blaine let out a laugh, "You do realize we have to get moving soon."

"Just another minute," Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine and giving a light squeeze.

"You always want another minute," Blaine said now letting out a giggle.

"I love you," Kurt sighed as he closed his eyes.

Blaine looked down at Kurt, "Love you too." He slowly brought up his hands and started to tickle Kurt's side.

"No fair," Kurt said letting out a laugh.

"What's that?" Blaine asked still digging his fingers into Kurt's sides.

"Nooo," Kurt said trying to push him away, "Stttop!"

Blaine was laughing now, "Nope," said bringing his hands higher.

"Blaine! Sttto—AH!"

The pair fell on the floor and now Kurt was on top. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt gave him a smirk, "Oh my, what a predicament."

"You wouldn't," Blaine said to him.

Kurt leaned down, "Oh I would," he said reaching up and starting to tickling Blaine.

Blaine was laughing, "Kurrrrt!"

Kurt kept ticking him, "No way. Payback."

"You—aren't—playing—fair!" Blaine said through his laughs. His phone started to ring from inside his pants pocket, "Time out!"

"There are no time outs in tickle fights," Kurt said, "But I suppose since your phone is ringing," he reached down and dug out Blaine's phone. "It's Cassidy's school."

"What?" Blaine grabbed the phone and hit the accept button, "Hello."

Kurt got off of Blaine as he talked on the phone. Blaine moved to sit on the couch, "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes," he pulled the phone away from his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked him.

"Cassidy may have gotten into a fight," Blaine said falling onto the couch. "Why does she have to do this now?"

"Do you know what she got in a fight about?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head, "No. I have to go."

"Hold on let me change my shirt and I'll go with you," Kurt said starting to walk towards their room.

"You want to come with me?" Blaine asked surprised.

Kurt turned around, "Of course I do. We decided we are in this together remember?"

"Yeah, you're right," Blaine stood up.

"Do you know want me to go?" Kurt asked a bit worriedly.

Blaine walked over to him, "No that's not it. It's just sort of strange. I mean I know we've gone to teacher things together before, but this is serious. It's a talk with the principal."

"And we will get through it together," Kurt said leaning his forehead on Blaine's.

They got ready and after Blaine had to push Stormageddon off his jacket, they went over to Cassidy's school. Walking in was a different feeling, since they were coming for different reasons.

"Hello Mr. Anderson and you must be Mr. Hummel," the woman behind the desk said.

"Yes," Blaine nodded and then gave himself a small smile remembering he wouldn't be Anderson for very long, "So this is my—our first time doing this sort of thing."

"I wouldn't worry to much," the woman smiled. She picked up her phone and clicked a button, "Cassidy's parents are here."

Blaine shook his head, "We aren't—"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him back. He looked over at him squeezing his hand.

The woman hung up the phone, "Mrs. Masters and Cassidy are waiting for you." She pointed to the principal's office that was located in back of her.

"Thank you," Kurt said politely and they walked into the small room.

"You must be Blaine Anderson and I believe I don't know your name," Mrs. Masters said turning to Kurt after she shook Blaine's hand.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt reached over and shook her hand.

"Well, have a seat then," Mrs. Masters said gesturing towards the chairs across from her.

Blaine sat down in the chair, "I wanted to know what exactly happened since this isn't normal behavior for Cassidy."

Mrs. Masters nodded her head and then looked at the both of them, "You aren't Cassidy's parents correct?"

"See, here's the thing," Blaine said, "I am her—"

"To be fair, we are not her biological parents, no we are not," Kurt interrupted him, "But we are her legal guardians and he is her brother. And we are engaged so I feel that should be said."

Mrs. Masters looked at him, "I understand that Cassidy's upbringing is a tad different from what others consider normal, but there are many different families in this community. I hope I didn't offend you by my question."

"You didn't," Blaine said, "It's just we're from a small town in Ohio and it was a bit rough there."

"I understand that as well," Mrs. Masters smiled at them, "My family never had enough money growing up and we even lived on the streets for a few weeks. But I never let that stop me and look what happened. I'm a principal at a school I love and working with children which I love even more."

"I'm happy to hear that," Blaine said to her.

"Now about this fight Cassidy was in," Mrs. Masters said, "It seems as though she was protecting another student."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

Mrs. Masters lifted a piece of paper, "The noon-aide who saw everything happened stated that Jeremy was hiding under a slide and didn't want to be disturbed. A couple of boys went over to him and started mocking him. Cassidy came over and told them not to pester him, but they wouldn't stop, so she pushed one of them down and punched another one in the stomach."

Blaine's eyes widened, "Over someone picking another kid?"

"Cassidy has quite the personality, when I talked to her about it, she told me the boys were harassing Jeremy. Jeremy is a special little boy here," Mrs. Masters said folding her hands. "Jeremy doesn't speak and has gotten picked on before. I am not allowed to talk about all the details, but for some reason he won't leave Cassidy's side now."

"Really?" Kurt asked her, "You mean he keeps following her around or something?"

"Yes," Mrs. Masters said with a smile, "She took his hand as soon as she lashed out and took him from his spot. It caused quite a scene."

Blaine sunk lower in his chair, "So is she going to be in trouble?"

"We have decided that as her punishment she will be spending a week's worth of lunches in here with me and a suspension tomorrow," Mrs. Masters said, "And we wondered if we could have your permission to move her into Jeremy's classroom."

"They aren't in the same class?" Kurt wondered.

Mrs. Masters shook her head, "No, he is in the other class. It was an idea Jeremy's teacher and I had. If you don't want to that is fine."

"No, if it's alright with Cassidy I don't see why not," Blaine shrugged, "Cassidy is smart I'm sure she will get the hang of it all."

"Wonderful," Mrs. Masters said with a small clap, "And just to let you know I went to the middle school's choir show and you are lovely on the piano."

"Oh thank you," Blaine blushed.

"I suppose that's all then," Mrs. Masters said, "We will start switching Cassidy over on Monday though, a fresh start for the week. With that being said, I believe she is waiting for you in the nurse's station."

Blaine and Kurt stood up, "Thank you for everything."

"No problem, children are busy but if you take your time and truly listen to them they always know the truths," Mrs. Masters smiled again.

Kurt laughed, "That is so true."

Blaine walked out of the room with Kurt following and they walked into the nurse's station finding Cassidy there swinging her legs while sitting on a bench. She looked up smiling at them, but then it fell, "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Blaine stood up straighter, "We need to have a serious talk when we get home."

"And I know a little girl who is going to have dish night duty all weekend," Kurt said to her.

Cassidy crossed her arms over her chest, "That's not fair."

"Sounds fair to me," Blaine said holding out his hand, "Let's head out, we need to pick up something for dinner before Kurt leaves for work tonight."

"Can I pick?" Cassidy asked excitedly as they left the school. And then she saw the look on her brother's face, "I think that's a no."

"You would think correctly," Blaine said with an eye roll.

After they picked up dinner, the group walked inside of the apartment and Cassidy went into her room to change.

Blaine leaned on Kurt, "How I am going to talk to her about this?"

"We will think of something," Kurt smiled kissing the top of his head.

"Oh we, I like that," Blaine sighed, "I like that a lot."

"Come on you," Kurt said with a laugh and then he snuck his fingers just lightly touching Blaine's side before tickling the small patch of open skin.

Blaine jumped, "Hey. No fair!"

"Who says I play fair?" Kurt teased as he walked over to the table setting their dinner down. Blaine just followed with a smile on his face.


	4. December 4th

_December 4th, 2015_

Kurt ran into the apartment, "She loved it! My professor loved it!" When he walked in he was singing.

Cassidy looked up from doing the dishes, "She did?"

Kurt walked over and kissed the top of her head, "Where's Blaine?" he asked her.

"He is studying in your room," Cassidy said closing the dish washer, "I have to go feed Stormy now."

Kurt let out a small laugh as he watched Cassidy walk away, but accepting towards her punishment. He walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"ARGH!"

Kurt opened the door and found Blaine lying in the middle of the bed with books surrounding him. Blaine was looking around in one of the folders. Honestly, Kurt could not even see their bedspread.

"Hi honey," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine finally looked up and realized Kurt was in the room with him, "Oh hi." He went back to his frantic search.

Kurt took another step into the room, "I just wanted to tell you my professor loved those sketches."

"That's great," Blaine said giving him a smile, "I hope…oh come on!"

"Hey, are you doing alright?" Kurt said untying the knot from around his neck. He took off the tie from around his neck, "You seem to be studying pretty hard lately."

"It's these professional classes," Blaine groaned, "I can not believe how difficult they are and with my music classes on top of it."

Kurt sat on the small edge of the bed that didn't have any papers on it, "Do you want any help?"

"I don't think so," Blaine said grabbing a pen, "I just need to find my book from my other class."

"You need a break," Kurt said taking the book out Blaine's other hand.

"I can't," Blaine whined.

Kurt shook his head and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Come on you. You've hit a brick wall in all this study and you deserve a few minutes of fun time."

"No fun time," Blaine shook his head.

"You are getting out of this room for at least an hour today," Kurt said pulling Blaine off the bed.

Blaine tried to loosen Kurt's grip, "But my finals."

"Look Blaine," Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms, "You have been studying all day am I correct?"

"Yes," Blaine said leaning into Kurt's touch.

"Well I think it's time for a break then," Kurt smiled at him, "Besides sweetie I have no doubt you are exhausted from all the studying."

"I did take the day off from work to study," Blaine sighed.

Kurt gave a nod, "Looks like you need to take a break then. I say we order some pizza and cuddle up watching some mindless television."

"But Cassidy isn't allowed to watch television today," Blaine groaned.

"Oh well darn," Kurt laughed and took Blaine's hand. "I think since she has been more than good today and deserves the night off."

Blaine shook his head, "That wouldn't be a good parental figure."

Kurt let out a laugh, "No, but she has done everything we asked and more. I believe it will be a great early Christmas gift."

"We spoil her," Blaine said letting his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder.

"I think she spoils us," Kurt leaned back and brushed the hair off of Blaine's forehead, "I think you got an unbelievable wonderful little girl as a sister."

"You always make sense of things," Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt.

Kurt kissed his forehead, "One of us has to be."

Blaine let out a giggle and then their door opened, "Bla—oops," Cassidy said backing up, "Sorry."

They pulled away, but Kurt held Blaine's hand, "It's alright honey, what's going on?"

"I was wondering what we were going to have for dinner tonight," Cassidy said leaning on the door frame.

Blaine smiled, "Well my wonderful fiancé here suggested we order a pizza and watch a movie."

"But I thought I was grounded?" Cassidy said.

"Let's see did you finish the dishes?" Blaine asked her.

Cassidy nodded her head.

Kurt walked over to her, "How about cleaning Stormy's kitty litter today?"

"Yep," Cassidy said with another nod.

"How about cleaned your room," Blaine said, "By the way, I have asked you to do that for a few days now."

Cassidy sighed, "Yes and before you ask I didn't just throw it in the closet."

"Good," Blaine said pulling Cassidy between the two of them.

"Now we think," Kurt said looking over at Blaine, "That you have rightly deserved the night off."

"Really?" Cassidy asked excitedly, "So I can pick a movie to watch?" Blaine and Kurt gave her a look. "Okay, you guys can pick I suppose."

"That's right," Blaine said giving her a wink.

Kurt hummed, "You know I was thinking about all those shows of Project Runway we have on the DVR."

Cassidy groaned and fell down on there bed full of Blaine's papers and homework.

Blaine laughed and picked up his sister's feet, while Kurt grabbed her arms, she was hanging between them. "Where should we take her?" Kurt asked him.

Cassidy was giggling between them.

"I say we toss her in lake," Blaine said teasing his sister.

"Nooo," Cassidy laughed, "Put me down."

"I think we should put her down," Kurt said, "I think she is getting heavier."

"Hey!" Cassidy whined.

Blaine let out a laugh, "She is quite heavy now you are right."

Cassidy wiggled, "Put me down."

The pair finally set her down on the floor, but they soon followed and started to tickle her sides.

Cassidy was laughing, "Nooo! Stooop!"

"Can't stop," Kurt said tickling her sides.

Blaine smiled, "You know exactly what magic words to say."

"No I doon't," Cassidy whined.

"Yes you do," Blaine said.

Cassidy shook her head and laughed, "I doon't."

Kurt let out a laugh of his own, "Come on Sissy what's the word?"

"I love you!" Cassidy said through her giggles.

"No, but we love you too," Blaine said, "I need to hear the magic words."

"Words?" Kurt said confused as he stopped tickling her.

"Only Cassidy knows those words," Blaine laughed himself.

Cassidy laughed, "Fine fine. I'll say it. I'll say it!"

Blaine pulled his hands away, "Alright I need to hear you say those words now."

"My brother Blaine is one of the greatest brothers ever," Cassidy sighed as she laid on the floor.

Blaine lay on the floor next to his sister, "That's right."

Kurt laughed, "Those are the magic words?"

Blaine pulled Kurt to lay down beside him and they all looked up at the ceiling. "I miss the stars sometimes," Cassidy said suddenly.

Kurt looked over at her, "I do too sweetie."

"Me too," Blaine sighed stroking Kurt's hand using his thumb.

"I have an idea," Kurt said, "I think we should all head out to the country side one of these days and just watch the stars."

"I think that's a great idea," Blaine smiled, "You still have the greatest ideas."

"One of us has too," Kurt teased.

Blaine just bumped their shoulders together and looked over at Kurt giving him a look that always made Kurt's heart melt.


	5. December 5th

_December 5th, 2015_

Cassidy walked into the living room and fell down on the couch besides Kurt. He was reading a book that he was using to study for his finals. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm bored," Cassidy groaned.

Kurt let out a laugh, "Isn't that the point of being grounded?"

"But there isn't anything to do while you're grounded," Cassidy said to him, "I can't watch TV or go on the computer."

Kurt lowered his book down onto his lap, "And what exactly did you do before you had those two things?"

Cassidy shrugged, "I would color or something, but I don't feel like that right now."

"Blaine is right you are spoiled," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"I am not spoiled," Cassidy crossed her arms over his chest, "I just can't find anything to do."

"Stop that," Kurt said poking her side, "I'm sure you will find something to do. What about you read a book?"

"I don't think so," Cassidy shook her head.

"Got any homework to do?"

"I finished it earlier."

"How about finish cleaning your room?"

"I did that yesterday."

"What about your closet?" Kurt asked remembering how she would just throw her things inside to 'clean' her room up.

Cassidy nodded her head, "I cleaned that out this morning. I even found one of Stormy's old toys in there."

"Wow," Kurt said looking over at her, "So I guess there is absolutely nothing to do now."

"But I want something to do," Cassidy said, "Do you want to play a game with me?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "I suppose I can spare a few moments to play a game. Just remember you are keeping your punishment so we have to do something that isn't going against your grounding."

"Fine," Cassidy said, "I think I have some board games in my closet, but I don't want to play those."

Kurt laughed, "Well what exactly do you want to do together then?"

"I don't know," Cassidy shrugged her shoulders.

Standing up, Kurt set his book on the coffee table, "Alright, how about this. We find something for lunch and then after that it's my turn for an idea."

"Okay," Cassidy groaned.

"Oh just come along," Kurt waved her towards the kitchen, "I'm not the best at it, but I know there is a box of macaroni and cheese sitting in the cupboard just waiting to be shared."

Cassidy smiled, "That sounds good."

"I knew it would," Kurt laughed. Cassidy ran over to him and they walked into the kitchen. "Can I help make it today?"

"I don't see why not," Kurt shrugged, "How about you get the pot full of water and I'll get the box of macaroni and cheese."

"Alright break," Cassidy clapped her hands and ran over to the cupboard looking for a big enough pan.

Kurt grabbed the box from the cupboard and walked over to where Cassidy was placing the pot on the stove. "Turn it on high."

"Okey dokey," Cassidy said turning the knob on the stove to high. The small flame ignited underneath, "At my friend Lily's house they don't have a flame it just gets all red and hot."

"That's because we have a gas stove," Kurt explained, "And your friend Lily has an electric stove."

"Our stove doesn't plug into the wall?" Cassidy asked him.

"Sort of," Kurt said, "We have to connect it to a pipe that hooks to the gas line in the building."

"So it wouldn't be good if the gas line broke?" Cassidy asked him another question.

Kurt shook his head, "No probably not. We would have to evacuate the building and then they would need to fix it."

"Wow," Cassidy's eyes widened.

"How is our water doing?" Kurt asked as he walked over to the refrigerator.

Cassidy pulled a chair over and looked in the pot, "Nope, not yet. Just about there though. When does Blaine come home today?"

"He should be home just before dinner," Kurt said.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Cassidy said sitting on the chair now and swinging her legs.

Kurt shrugged, "I think we are making homemade pizza tonight."

"One of my favorites," Cassidy said excitedly. "You know I am really sorry for what I did."

"We know you are sweetie," Kurt said tucking some hair behind her ear, "I know you did it for reasons you thought were justifiable, but the world doesn't work like that."

"Why not?" Cassidy asked him sounding confused, "Shouldn't that be how it works?"

Kurt let out a small laugh, "You know I had a hard time in school, with bullies and such."

"I know," Cassidy sighed, "But you didn't use your fists, you told me all of this stuff the other day."

Kurt looked over at her, "I know, but did you know that I almost went against my beliefs and hit back."

"Really?" Cassidy asked him.

"Sure did," Kurt let out a sigh, "I was getting so fed up with everything and I just snapped one day. I was lucky my friend Mercedes found me when she did."

"You didn't know Blaine yet?" Cassidy asked.

Kurt shook his head as he opened the box of macaroni and cheese taking out the cheese packet, "Nope. It was actually the day before I met him. I am so glad I ran into him when I did too."

Cassidy sighed, "I guess I'll try not to let my anger get the better of me."

"Good plan," Kurt said with a nod, "How about that water now?"

Cassidy looked in the pot again, "Yep, all the bubbles are rising to the top. Can I pour the macaroni in now?"

"Sure can," Kurt said handing her the opened box.

Cassidy poured the noodles into the water, "And now we set the timer."

"Yes," Kurt picked up the timer and set it for four minutes. "And now we wait."

"Yep," Cassidy nodded, "What game are we playing after we eat?"

"Still a surprise," Kurt said wiggling his finger, "Now I think we need to discuss your holiday outfit."

Cassidy giggled, "Really?"

"Of course sweetie," Kurt smiled at her, "I think you deserve the most beautiful gown."

"Can it have some pink in it?" Cassidy asked him.

Kurt laughed, "I don't see why not."

The pair spent their lunch discussing ideas for Cassidy's dress. Cassidy has many ideas. She was often very creative with color, something Kurt found to be jealous of at times.

"Now what are we going to play?" Cassidy said as she closed the dishwasher.

Kurt smiled, "Just stay here and I will be right back." He left disappearing down the hallway.

Cassidy waited in the kitchen and she heard the door open to the closet and close. Kurt walked into the living room and Cassidy saw him holding a stack of sheets, "What are those for?"

Kurt smiled, "We are making a sheet fort."

"How do you make a sheet fort?" Cassidy asked him.

"You've never made a sheet fort before?" Kurt asked surprised.

Cassidy shook her head, "No."

"Well today is the day we are making your first official sheet fort. Follow my lead," Kurt gave her a wink. "Help me move this coffee table."

"You want to move the furniture?" Cassidy asked with wide eyes, "You never want to move the furniture."

"Just humor me now," Kurt laughed, "Now help me move the table."

Cassidy walked over and helped Kurt move the coffee table. "Now what do we do?"

Kurt picked up one of the sheets and unfolded it, "Here, take this end and we'll hang it over the back of the couch. And then we'll move one of the kitchen chairs over here."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine was excited to finally get home. He walked into the building and unwrapped the scarf from around his neck. He started walking up the stairs to their apartment.

When Blaine reached the door and he heard giggling inside. He didn't necessarily think it was strange, but it was usually different from what he came home to on a Saturday night.

Blaine opened the door slowly and what he found inside was an absolute mess of sheets being hung all around the living room. And then he saw a head poke out and quickly hide back under the blankets. He set down his bag and keys, "Um, what's going—"

"Hi," Cassidy said peeking out from under the sheets.

Kurt appeared after her, "Hello sweetie."

Blaine let out a laugh, "I can see you two have been busy today."

"We have," Kurt nodded his head, "And dinner is in the oven."

"Do you want to join us in here for dinner?" Cassidy asked excitedly.

Blaine nodded his head, "It has been awhile since I've been in a good sheet fort. I suppose to get to the bathroom I will need to enter this maze."

"Follow me, I'll show you," Cassidy said as she disappeared under the sheets.

Blaine knelt down on the ground and looked over at Kurt, "I guess you've been having fun today too?"

Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine's shirt, "I've always wanted to build one of these."

"I imagine we will make great use of this one then," Blaine leaned down and kissed him.

Kurt hit his arm, "That's not what I meant." Blaine let out a laugh.

"Are you coming?" Cassidy called out.

"On my way," Blaine said giving Kurt one more kiss before crawling underneath the sheet fort.


	6. December 6th

_December 6th, 2015_

Kurt woke up the next morning and realized how cold he felt. He lightly kicked Blaine's leg, "Cold."

Blaine sighed, "That's your fault hun."

"Why is it my fault?" Kurt said with a pout.

Blaine opened one eye and looked at Kurt, "I seem to remember a certain someone making a sheet fort yesterday."

Kurt groaned and tossed an arm over Blaine to pull him close, "Then you are stuck with me."

Letting out a laugh, Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's chest, "I'm not going to complain."

The bed suddenly dipped on one side. "Are you two awake?"

Blaine groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Kurt smiled as he looked over and saw Cassidy sitting on the edge of the bed, "What do you need Sissy?"

"I was hungry and since it is a Sunday I think we should make pancakes," Cassidy said jumping on the bed. Stormageddon jumped off the bed with a low meow and ran out of the room.

"We do love pancakes," Kurt said poking Blaine in the side.

Blaine let out a giggle, "I do like pancakes."

Cassidy jumped up on Blaine's side and he let out the noise of air leaving his chest, "Then can we make pancakes?"

"I guess," Blaine said and then reached over grabbing Cassidy. He started to tickle her sides.

"Blainey," Cassidy called out.

Kurt started laughing himself and Cassidy soon was lying between the two of them. "How about you let Blaine and I get out bed while you start getting the ingredients out."

"Okay," Cassidy said excitedly as she climbed out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"She reminds me so much of you," Kurt smiled kissing the top of Blaine's head.

"Just imagine if you knew me at that age," Blaine said rolling his eyes.

Kurt kissed him on the head again, "I would have loved to know you at that age. I imagine this happy little boy who found out his mom was having a baby and you couldn't wait to meet your sibling."

"You are right about that," Blaine said letting out a laugh, "Now I may regret it."

"You do not," Kurt said hitting his arm.

Blaine nodded, "I know I am. I think I would have liked to know you at that age too. I bet you would have been adorable."

"I think my dad would agree with you there," Kurt said with a smile.

"Oh trust me, he does," Blaine said, "You know we were once looking through your baby book and he couldn't stop talking about you. And then your tea parties were quite the event."

Kurt picked up a pillow and hit Blaine in the head, "That's enough out of you now."

Blaine hid under the covers as Kurt kept hitting him with the pillow. "Stop," Blaine laughed underneath the covers.

"Say your sorry," Kurt said with a giggle.

Blaine peeked his head from underneath the comforter, "Nope, not sorry."

Kurt hit him in the head with the pillow again. "Fine no pancakes for you then."

Blaine pulled the covers off of himself, "But I want pancakes."

"Come along then," Kurt said scooting out of the bed and then holding out his hand wiggling his fingers.

Blaine took his hand and got out of bed. "I need to use the bathroom," he said standing up.

Kurt laughed, "Well then I suppose you should get in there," he pulled Blaine in close.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes, "Off I go then," he slipped out of Kurt's grip and raced off to the bathroom.

"And I'm suppose to marry that man," Kurt said rolling his eyes. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen to find Cassidy lining up all of the ingredients they needed.

"I think I got it all," Cassidy said looking over at Kurt.

Kurt smiled, "Almost everything," he walked over and opened the cupboard, "I think these will make them extra special." He pulled out a bag of chocolate chips.

Cassidy's eyes widened, "We are making chocolate chip pancakes?"

"I can't imagine a better Sunday morning then with chocolate chip pancakes and bit of music," Kurt smiled turning on the radio that they had in the kitchen. The sounds of a Christmas carol began to fill the air.

Blaine walked into the kitchen, "I hear music and I smell pancakes that need to be cooked."

"Oh hush you," Kurt said bumping his hip with Blaine's, "Now to begin first we need a…"

"A bowl," Cassidy giggled as she ran over to one of the cupboards and grabbed one, she grabbed a spatula while she was at it, "And something to mix it with."

"Good thinking sous chef," Kurt nodded his head.

"Wait, if she is the sous chef and you, of course, are the head chef, then what does that make me?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt tapped his nose, "You are going to be my pastry chef."

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together, "That's no fair. I am much more than a pastry chef."

"Sure sweetie," Kurt kissed his forehead, "Now just flip the pancakes."

Blaine let out a laugh and shook his head, "You're lucky I'm going to marry you."

"I should be saying that the other way around," Kurt said with a grin as he walked over to the counter to start making the pancakes.

Cassidy giggled as she watched her brother and his…she didn't know what to call Kurt now, "Are you brother now too?"

Kurt almost dropped the milk he was measuring and Blaine let the coffee slip out his hands making a mess on the floor. "What was that?" Kurt asked her.

Blaine grabbed the broom and dust pan to pick up the coffee grounds that were on the floor. "Why do you ask?"

Cassidy stood in the middle of the kitchen reaching up to scratch the back of her neck, just as Blaine did, "Since you and Blaine are going to get married, then does that mean you are my brother too?"

Blaine dumped the coffee grounds into the trash and sat down on a chair, "Come here."

Cassidy walked over and sat down on his lap, "I haven't done this for years."

Blaine let out a laugh, "Remember when you first met Kurt?"

Kurt walked over and leaned on the chair the siblings were sitting in.

"I do," Cassidy nodded, "I knew you two would be together even if it took you forever to get there."

"Well yes," Blaine smiled, "But see we talked about family and then Kurt and I got together."

"And you always talked about us being a family," Kurt said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Kurt and I have been together for years now," Blaine said to his sister, "And I think for all those years you two have been brother and sister."

"Really?" Cassidy asked him.

Kurt sighed, "Honey, I call you Sissy all the time."

"I just thought that was my nickname," Cassidy shrugged.

"Oh Cassidy," Kurt kneeled down, "I've considered you my little sister for years now. And I always hoped you considered me your brother."

"I think I have," Cassidy said, "I just couldn't be sure."

Blaine leaned his forehead on his sister, "I think you Sissy are adorable."

"Wait," Cassidy held up a hand, "Does this mean that Finn is my brother too?"

Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other and laughed. "If you want, then yes Finn can be your brother too," Kurt smiled at her.

"Yeah, I think so," Cassidy nodded her.

"I know he will be so happy to hear that," Blaine said, "Now I want a hug and then we will sing and make pancakes."

Cassidy gave Blaine a hug. "Now I need a hug too," Kurt held out his arms. Cassidy laughed and hugged Kurt.

"Now pancakes?" Cassidy asked them.

"Yes, I believe it's pancake time," Kurt nodded his head.

Blaine stood up and held the spatula in the air, "Pancake time!" Kurt and Cassidy just shared a look and started to giggle.


	7. December 7th

_December 7th, 2015_

Blaine sighed as he leaned on the counter. "It seems that no one comes here on a Monday."

Christy, a girl who works at the coffee shop with Blaine, "I am always surprised by this information."

"Isn't anyone," Blaine shrugged.

"Oh a customer," Christy stood up straighter, "Wait it's only your man."

Blaine smiled as Kurt walked inside, "And what do I owe the pleasure?" he teased.

Kurt leaned over to the counter and gave Blaine a kiss, "Actually since you working the afternoon shift, I figured I would drop off a snack."

"Cookies," Blaine said excitedly as he took the bag from Kurt.

Christy laughed, "As a twenty two year old engaged man you get excited over cookies?"

"If they are Kurt's cookies, then yes," Blaine opened the bag and took out a cookie.

Kurt smiled, "If you only would have seen him when he first tried them. He went nuts. I was quite surprised since he is quite the cookie maker himself."

Blaine took a bite, "Not the same cookies though. You make the fancy kinds though. I just make plain old chocolate chip and sugar cookies."

"Those are my favorites," Kurt said, "Would you like one Christy, I'm sure Blaine wouldn't mind sharing."

Blaine pouted his lower lip, "But these are mine."

"There is more at home Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes, "Plus we have Christmas Eve to look forward too."

"What's Christmas Eve?" Christy asked as Blaine finally handed her a cookie. She took a bite, "Oh these are good. I understand why you want to hide these from people."

"See," Blaine said giving Kurt a smile.

Kurt shook his head, "The both of you are like two peas in a pod."

"How long do you have until you have to get back?" Blaine asked him as he munched on another cookie.

"Just a few minutes," Kurt said, "I guess I'm lucky you work at a coffee shop that's so close to my work."

"I should be the lucky one," Blaine smiled over at him.

Christy made a face, "You two are just too adorable for words and I can't stand it. So I am going to go refill the creamer over there," she picked up a container and walked out from around the counter.

Blaine just giggled as he looked over at Kurt, "I suppose we do that oh to often."

"Ashley encouraged it," Kurt said with a laugh. "I sometimes miss that girl."

"She will be here soon enough," Blaine said with a shrug.

Kurt nodded his head, "I'm glad she finally decided to come out here. When is she due out here anyways?"

"I think she finally decided in February, but she is coming to visit for Christmas of course," Blaine said as he started making Kurt's coffee order.

Kurt hummed, "That's good. I know Cassidy misses her."

"Cassidy gets far to attached to people sometimes," Blaine smiled, "But then again that may be true for me as well."

"I think it's sweet," Kurt said watching Blaine mixing the drink behind his station. "Your finals start during your night class tonight?"

"Yep," Blaine said jumping on his feet, "I really hope I studied enough."

"Honey I've never seen anyone study as much you do," Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine gave a small shrug, "I need to keep my grades up to keep my scholarships and then I need good grades to stay in my program."

"Hey," Kurt said reaching across the counter and touching Blaine's arm, "I believe in you. You are one of the smartest guys I know and anything you put your mind onto I know you will succeed."

Blaine set his coffee down in front of Kurt, "I guess."

"No, don't guess," Kurt shook his head, "Know. You are going to do great Blaine and one day when you have your own classroom you will think back and say to yourself, Kurt really knew what he was talking about."

Blaine let out a laugh, "If I say that then I hope I really mean it."

Kurt smiled at him, "Now I need to get back and no more of this worrying. I will text tonight just to make sure too."

"I imagine you will," Blaine said with a smile.

"Can't let my man down," Kurt leaned over the counter and gave him another kiss, "I'll see you later tonight." He picked up his coffee and left the small shop with a wave.

Christy walked behind the counter, "Glad that's over. Not that I don't think you two are perfect for each other, but you two are just to much for someone who doesn't have a boyfriend."

Blaine reached over and grabbed his friend in for a hug, "Hey, I'm sorry."

Christy shook her head, "No, I shouldn't have said that."

"I understand, you know I didn't always have Kurt," Blaine said and then someone walked in the shop.

The customer ordered his coffee and Blaine made it for him, before sending him off.

"Blaine you don't have to apologize," Christy shook her head.

"I wasn't going to," Blaine gave her a look, "I was just going to say that I've been in your position and I suppose I know what it's like."

Christy sighed, "I really shouldn't have said anything. I can't wait for you wedding and it will be beautiful."

"We all have ghosts in our past," Blaine hugged her again.

"Yeah yeah," Christy sighed, "Now I need you to tell me about Cassidy's holiday show she is going to have because I expect an invitation."

"And you are getting one," Blaine said to her with a wink, "Just imagine all of the goofy songs those kids will be singing."

"Only the best singing," Christy said with a laugh.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Did you wish Blaine good luck on his test?" Cassidy asked Kurt as she leaned on the edge of the couch.

"I did," Kurt nodded, "And he just started a few minutes ago. Let's keep our fingers and toes crossed."

"I will," Cassidy said excitedly.

Kurt smiled, "So how was your new class today?"

"Wonderful," Cassidy sat down next to Kurt, "I get to sit next to Jeremy at a table all to ourselves. And the other kids are so nice and I like Mrs. Hoover better too."

"I'm happy to hear that Sissy," Kurt smiled down at her, "So has Jeremy said anything to you yet?"

"No," Cassidy shook her head, "But for some reason I just know what he wants to say."

"You know I've heard that people who can listen to each other like that are meant for each other," Kurt said to her.

Cassidy made a face, "Like you and Blaine?"

Kurt let out a laugh, "Yes like Blaine and I."

"But I don't like Jeremy like that," Cassidy said to Kurt.

"You don't have to like him like that," Kurt said reaching over and touching her hair, "I was just stating an opinion some people have."

"If I liked a boy like Blaine likes you does that mean I'll have to marry him one day?" Cassidy asked.

Kurt shook his head with a laugh, "Not necessarily. Do you like someone like that?"

Cassidy shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well I believe you have time to think about it," Kurt wrapped an arm around Cassidy, "Now I purpose we go into the kitchen and make Blaine his favorite dessert."

"We're making a cookie casserole?" Cassidy asked excitedly.

Kurt gave her a look, "Isn't that your favorite dessert?"

Cassidy giggled, "Maybe."

"Well then I think we should go make Blaine's favorite which happens to be your specialty," Kurt smiled at her.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The door opened with Blaine walking in slowly and he jumped back when he heard a shout.

"Congratulations!"

Blaine laughed, "Why are we shouting congratulations?" he asked them.

Kurt and Cassidy ran over to him, "On you're very first completed final of your professional classes of course," he told him. "Now we made you your favorite dessert."

"You did?" Blaine asked with wide eyes, "We don't even know if I passed yet."

"Of course you passed," Cassidy waved her hand, "You're my brother and you get all the good grades."

"I'm with her," Kurt said pointing to Cassidy.

Blaine smiled shyly and looked down shaking his head, "You two have way too much faith in me."

"We have just enough," Kurt said.

Blaine pulled his bag off, "Now what about this favorite dessert?"

Cassidy took his arm and pulled him into the kitchen, "Ta da!"

On the counter sat a simple chocolate pie, with a graham cracker crust. He smiled, "I love it."

"Let's dig in then," Kurt said holding up a pie server, "And I think I know who gets the first piece."

"I do," Cassidy raised her hand in the air, but then by the look Kurt was giving her, she slowly lowered it, "I think Blaine does."

"Good answer," Kurt said with a smile. Blaine just laughed at his family.


	8. December 8th

_December 8th, 2015_

Kurt had his sketch pad in his lap as he sat around at school waiting for his class to start. He was working on ideas for Cassidy's holiday dress. It started about two years ago, he began making them for her as his holiday project and they both enjoyed it.

Kurt's phone started buzzing in his pocket as he added a line and quickly erased it. He set his sketch pad down and grabbed his phone. He smiled when he saw who was calling him.

"Hi you," Kurt smiled.

Blaine laughed through the phone, "Hello. I just wanted to make sure we are still on for dinner tonight? Or if you are staying late?"

"I don't think I'm going to be late," Kurt sighed leaning back in the chair he was sitting in, "One would think my finals would go by faster since they are already done, but no."

"I know you are doing a wonderful job," Blaine said, "But you really should have sit in during my final this morning."

"That bad?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine snorted through the phone, "Let's just say I'm glad you pushed me to study in the library the other day. I really don't want to screw this up."

"You won't," Kurt said to him, "You start your student teaching interviews next semester and it will be exciting."

"You start your internships in half a year too," Blaine said, "Our house is just going to be a mess isn't it?"

"Probably," Kurt laughed, "But that's okay." He glanced at the clock on the wall, "I have to get going or I will be late. I'll see you later tonight?"

"You got it," Blaine said, "And don't forget to not be late."

"I won't be late," Kurt said to him, "But I really have to go."

"Good luck then," Blaine said through the phone, "And I love you."

"Thanks and love you too," Kurt lowered the phone and slipped it into his pocket before he grabbed his sketch pad tossing it in to his bag and running off to his class.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"How is that?" Cassidy asked Blaine as she set the table for two.

"It looks perfect," Blaine smiled at her, "Now let's get you to Stacy's before Kurt comes."

"Okay," Cassidy said excitedly as she ran over to grab her overnight bag.

Blaine walked over to open the door, "Remember to call me—"

"When I get to school," Cassidy sighed, "I know I've done this before."

They started walking up the stairs to Stacy's apartment. Stacy was a little girl that went to Cassidy's school and they were friends. Her mother was always offering to watch Cassidy and Blaine finally took advantage of the opportunity.

Blaine knocked on the door and they both waited for someone to open it.

There was a loud bang and then an oops could be heard. The door opened and Stacy was standing there, "I knocked over our umbrella stand," she reached over and picked it. "Hello Mr. Blaine."

"Hi Stacy," Blaine smiled at her.

Stacy's mom, Sandra, walked over, "Well girls I guess you can go play for a bit."

Stacy took Cassidy's hand she pulled her into the apartment giggling as they went to her room.

"Ten year old girls," Sandra shook her head, "I don't know how you will manage when she is teenager."

"That's easy," Blaine shrugged, "I'll just have you on speed dial."

Sandra laughed, "Did you get your meal cooked?"

"I did," Blaine said bouncing up and down on his feet, "Cassidy is great helper too."

"I know she is," Sandra said, "She loves to help in the kitchen."

"Yep, I hate to leave so soon, but Kurt will be home soon," Blaine said to her.

"Nonsense go spend time with your man," Sandra said ushering him out, "Just make sure you are both well rested I know you two still have more finals tomorrow."

"Yeah," Blaine blushed, "I need to study a bit more tonight, but I think dinner for just the two of us was a good idea."

"Have fun," Sandra waved at him.

Blaine waved back, "Thanks Sandra." He turned around and raced up the stairs back into the apartment. Walking straight into their room he changed into a nicer shirt and then fixed his hair.

When Blaine walked into the kitchen, he smelled the Chicken Parmesan lasagna (a recipe invented by him and Cassidy) resting on the stove and looked over at the small table. "It needs something," he said to himself. Glancing over at the clock he still had a few minutes.

Blaine looked into the cupboard for a candle and sure enough they had one. Kurt liked to be fancy sometimes, and Blaine placed it on the table. Striking the match, he gently lit the candle and smiled to him, "Perfect."

Blaine didn't know where he should wait for Kurt, so he lowered the lights and went to wait in the living room. He didn't want to be waiting at the table. Relaxing on the couch he picked up his book to study a bit before Kurt home for dinner.

It was just a half hour. Kurt has been a half hour late before. Blaine thought maybe he should text him, just in case. He took out his phone and sent Kurt a simple text asking if he was going to be any later.

_(7:34 PM) Sorry, late night. Finals group went crazy._

_(7:35 PM) Getting dinner to, don't worry about me._

Blaine laid his phone on the couch and sighed. After sending Kurt a quick okay, he walked over to the table and blew out the candle. He covered the lasagna and shoved it in the fridge. Grabbing a box of leftover pizza they had a few days ago, he walked back over to the couch and grabbed his book again to study.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kurt hated when he would come home late. He always worried about waking Cassidy or even Blaine up if they were already sleeping. And it was already quarter after ten.

Kurt slipped his key in the lock as quietly as he could and when he walked in he smelled something good. He glanced and saw two place settings at the table with a candle in between them.

Taking off his coat, Kurt hung it on one of the hooks and when he took a step in he realized what had happened, "Oh Blaine." He saw Blaine sleeping on the couch wearing one of his nicer shirts, his book in his lap, and the box of leftover pizza sitting on the coffee table now empty.

Kurt tiptoed closer to him and then kneeled down by his head. He reached up and used his finger to trace the lines on his face. Slowly Blaine's eyes opened, "Hi."

"Hi," Blaine responded with a sleepy smile.

Kurt leaned over and kissed him, "You my amazing almost husband should kick me in the butt."

"I don't mind," Blaine said.

"You really should," Kurt said bringing a hand up to his face, "I can't believe I didn't even think you would pull a date night tonight."

Blaine reached over and pulled Kurt's hand down, "Its fine. It was just something silly."

"It's not silly," Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine though," Blaine said as he sat up and then patted the couch next to him.

Kurt climbed up, "I feel awful. You even lit a candle."

"I only did that because I know you like it," Blaine said bumping their shoulders. "I know you were busy with finals, it is fine."

Kurt shook his head, "No it's not. I am going to make this up to you."

"You don't have to do that," Blaine said.

"No, I do," Kurt said taking Blaine's hand, "I…You are always doing these things for me, I think its fair I return the favor or else to only make up for this night I ruined."

"It's not ruined Kurt," Blaine said to him.

Kurt grumbled, "And why is that?"

"Because you are sitting next to me now and I did happen to pick up dessert," Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt couldn't help but smile back, "I think I really like that idea."

"Good," Blaine stood up, "Now come on, I picked up that cheesecake you like so much."

"The one with the swirls of cherry in it?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine looked over his shoulder, "And chocolate drizzled on top."

Kurt jumped off the couch and followed Blaine into the kitchen, "You know how to spoil me."

"It takes practice," Blaine teased. Kurt just rolled his eyes at his fiancé.


	9. December 9th

_December 9th, 2015_

Cassidy danced around the living room singing, " _And this Christmas, will be a very special Christmas for me!_ " Blaine was joining in with her and laughing.

Kurt couldn't help the laugh he was desperately trying to hold in, but he couldn't. Both Blaine and Cassidy were dancing around singing while they were busying decorating the apartment for Christmas. It was a Wednesday night and one of the only nights of the week where they were all together.

"And will you have a solo at this year's choir concert?" Kurt asked Cassidy as she stood on the couch. He picked her up and set her down on the carpet.

"No," Cassidy shook her head, "My choir teacher said I don't have the stamina to have a solo."

Blaine turned his head quickly to look at his sister, "Excuse me?"

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not worried about it. I don't even want a solo anyways. The girls just make fun of me when I do sing in front of everyone."

"Why is that?" Kurt asked her.

"Because my voice isn't has high as theirs," Cassidy said, "It doesn't matter to me though." She pulled a bow out of the box, "I think Stormy should wear this." She ran down the hall to find her cat.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "I get made fun of for having a high voice and she gets made fun of for having a lower voice."

Blaine touched his shoulder, "I wouldn't worry about it Cassidy is a strong girl. She proved that last week."

"I know," Kurt sighed, "But look what happened to me."

Blaine reached over and pulled Kurt into his arms, "You my lovely fiancé look like you turned out alright."

Kurt just gave Blaine a smirk, "Very funny."

"I mean it," Blaine said, "You landed a very funny, handsome, young…"

Kurt snorted a laugh, "Full of yourself much?"

"Only when I'm with you," Blaine leaned into kiss him. Kurt just smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Cassidy cleared her throat in back of them. Kurt and Blaine both looked at her, "I swear," she turned to the cat which she was holding in her arms, "Boys are so annoying.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "You know he is a boy too."

"He hasn't been a boy since we got him fixed," Cassidy said with a nod. She set Stormageddon down on the couch, "Can we please get back to hanging up the decorations. Enough of this kissing stuff."

"You know one day down the road, Blaine or I will walk in find you kissing a boy or girl and we will tease you the very same," Kurt said to her.

Blaine laughed reluctantly letting Kurt go, "I hope that will happen when you are ready and after we've had the talk."

"What talk?" Cassidy asked opening another one of the Christmas boxes.

Kurt just glanced over at Blaine with a smile. "Maybe tomorrow, today we are hanging Christmas decorations," Blaine said, "And I have a feeling it may snow sometime soon."

"How do you know that?" Kurt asked him.

"Intuition," Blaine nodded his head, "Now where should we hang up the stockings?"

Kurt just laughed and looked over at Cassidy, "He's serious isn't he?"

"Yep," Cassidy nodded, "And I think the stockings should hang over here," she pointed to the entertainment center.

"I like it," Blaine said, "We should buy those stocking hangers and put them at the top." He looked over at Kurt, "You think we can?"

"I'm sure we can find some," Kurt smiled, "For now, let's hang them with these." He grabbed a few heavier Christmas knick knacks Blaine and Cassidy had.

They all soon realized that they were missing something very important. "Um, we need a tree."

"Yes we do," Kurt nodded his head agreeing with Blaine.

"What about our Christmas branch?" Cassidy asked them.

Blaine shrugged, "We are going to be home for Christmas this year though. Maybe we could a small tree."

"Yeah," Kurt said excitedly, "And then we can start our own ornament collection. I may ask Carole if she can mail some of mine."

"But we always get a Christmas branch," Cassidy said to them.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "I know Sissy, but you know we are going to be home and since Kurt and I are working a bit more we can afford a tree."

Cassidy crossed her arms over her chest, "But we always get a Christmas branch. It's a tradition, remember?"

Kurt sighed, "How about we do this," he said to her, "We will get a tree for the living room and we can get a Christmas branch for you room."

"I don't want it in my room," Cassidy said with a few tears filling her eyes, "We always get a Christmas branch. We got one last year."

"True," Blaine said, "But we went back to Lima last year," he tried to explain to her, "Kurt and I figured we wouldn't need to spend the money getting a tree, but since we are staying in New York, we want to do something fun to celebrate Christmas."

Cassidy looked down, "But we've always had a Christmas branch."

Blaine touched her shoulder, "Sissy, do you remember when you were younger and I told you I always wanted what was best for you?"

"Yes," Cassidy nodded her head.

"This is just one of those things," Blaine shrugged, "I've never been able to get you a Christmas tree and this year I can. I want too." He tugged Kurt's hand so he would get closer, "We both want too."

Cassidy sighed, "Can I have a Christmas branch in my room too?"

"I don't see why not," Blaine smiled, "I think that's a great idea."

"You know you are a very special little girl," Kurt said to her, "I can't think of a single reason why that couldn't be arranged. We should all go shopping and each find some ornaments for the tree."

"We can have our own ornaments?" Cassidy asked scrunching her face.

Blaine nodded, "You know when we are born our parents each got us ornaments with our names and first Christmases on them."

"Did those get lost?" Cassidy asked.

Blaine sighed, "Yeah, but you know we can always get new ones and maybe we can even get one from our first Christmas together."

"From when you and Kurt first got together," Cassidy said excitedly, "Do you like that idea Kurt?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Kurt smiled at her, "Maybe we can even pick out one for Stormy."

"He would love that," Cassidy said picking up her cat, "You know Stormageddon wasn't the first name I thought of for him."

"Oh really," Blaine smiled, "What was the first name you thought of?"

"Drizzle," Cassidy said with a nod.

Blaine looked as if he was about to say something but then closed his mouth. Kurt just shook his head with a laugh, "Just so you know neither she nor Blaine are naming any children."

"Our children?" Blaine smiled at him, "You know that I will have one day with my older man."

"Oh we are back to that are we," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

Blaine let out a playful sigh, "I suppose I will just wait until you get gray first and then my plan will be complete."

"How do you know I will go gray first?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shrugged, "I have no clue, but if that ship has already set its course then I will most definitely go gray first."

"How do you know that?" Kurt laughed.

"I have you and my sister," Blaine said with a smile, "I'm sure that counts for a lot."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow and stared at him, "Are you saying I'm difficult."

"No, never," Blaine kissed him, "I keep you young." He walked away leaving a confused Kurt.

"Wait, keep me young?" Kurt asked confused, "You keep calling me old. What are you…Blaine!"

Blaine giggled, "Not around the children dear."

Cassidy just looked between to the two of them and shook her head, "Boys."


	10. December 10th

_December 10th, 2015_

"I AM DONE!" Blaine yelled out as he walked into the apartment.

Cassidy and Kurt laughed as they looked over at each other and laughed, "Feels good to be done with classes?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine kissed them both on the head, "Oh yes," he smiled, "I think we should celebrate."

"How should we celebrate?" Cassidy asked him.

Blaine thought for a moment, "I think we should go out to eat tonight to that fancy French restaurant Kurt loves so much."

"Really?" Kurt asked him, "I thought we were celebrating you."

"No way," Blaine shook his head, "You finished your classes too and I know I went crazy with my finals, but you worked hard too. And we should invite Rachel too."

Kurt smiled, "Well Cassidy I suppose you will need to find one of your nicer dresses, because it's that sort of restaurant."

"Yay," Cassidy said jumping out of the chair and running into her room.

Kurt stood up and wrapped his arms around Blaine, "So I guess I have to ask what's with the treatment?"

"Like I said it's the end of the semester, we both did wonderful on our finals, and it just seems like a fun idea," Blaine said shrugged his shoulders.

"Well then Mr. Anderson I do believe we have to change," Kurt said taking Blaine's hand and walking towards their room. He stopped at Cassidy's door, "Honey, you want me to do your hair?"

"No thanks," Cassidy called through her door.

Blaine and Kurt walked into their room, "What do you think we should wear tonight?" Blaine asked him as he picked up his phone and text their plans to Rachel.

"Hmm," Kurt said walking over to their closet, "Should we match subtly or not?" He tapped his chin and looked into the closet. "I think you should wear this," he pulled out a dark red button up shirt and black tie, "With a pair of black pants and suit jacket, it will be perfect."

"I trust you," Blaine said as he started to unbutton his shirt he was wearing.

Kurt picked out an outfit for himself and they both changed into their nicer clothes. Kurt pulled his jacket on, "How does this look?"

Blaine cocked his head to the side, "Are you really asking me or do you just want a compliment?"

Kurt set his arms on Blaine's shoulders, "Do I really have to answer that question."

"You look amazing," Blaine kissed him, "Now I believe you promised my sister someone to do her hair."

"I believe I did," Kurt smiled, "And knowing her I may need to change her shoes."

Blaine laughed, "Yeah, she does like to choose the most colorful outfits."

They started to walk out of the room. "That's your own fault," Kurt said to him, "You had the bright idea to let her choose own clothes."

"My parents did the same thing with me," Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Of course they did."

"I was the most well dressed kid in my class thank you very much," Blaine said as he bumped their shoulders together.

Cassidy walked out in to the living room, "Does this look alright?"

Kurt smiled, "You look adorable." He took her hand and twirled her around, "Where did you learn to do that with your hair?"

Cassidy was wearing a simple brown dress that went down to her knees. She paired it with a black belt and black boots that Kurt had helped her pick out. Her hair was slightly pulled back with a black headband.

"Rachel taught me," Cassidy said.

Blaine's phone beeped, "That is Rachel. She said perfect and will meet us at the restaurant in thirty minutes."

Cassidy clapped her hands, "I suppose that means we should get going then."

Kurt stared at Blaine, "You two are almost exactly alike it's scary."

Both of the siblings put their hands on their hips, "We are not," they said at the same time.

Kurt laughed, "Come along, we need to get going otherwise Rachel will get there and won't understand why we are not there yet."

Cassidy was looking at the menu and realized she couldn't read any of it. She had requested the adult menu claiming she wasn't a little kid anymore. She bit her bottom lip.

"Need help?" Kurt asked her.

Blaine looked over at her, "Don't worry, he still helps me."

Rachel came rushing over, "My boys and little gal," she kissed them on all the cheek, "You have no idea how excited I was when you invited me out."

Cassidy just beamed at her, "Look, I did my hair just like you taught me."

"I see that," Rachel said sitting down in the empty chair, "So you need to fill me in on everything that has happened since I saw you and that was two weeks and three days ago."

They filled Rachel in on their lives and she filled them in on hers.

"You are seeing someone?" Kurt asked her.

Rachel shrugged, "It's probably nothing, but we have gone on a few dates."

"That's so exciting," Blaine smiled at her.

Kurt took her hand, "It is, we are so happy for you, especially after everything happened with he who must not be named."

Cassidy scrunched her face, "Voldemort?"

"No sweetie," Rachel shook her head, "That's just what Kurt likes to call Tom."

"I didn't like Tom," Cassidy shook her head.

"I know that," Rachel rolled her eyes, "That's why I am taking this one slow. He agreed and it's been sort of nice."

"Nice huh?" Blaine asked lifting an eyebrow.

Rachel stared at him, "Oh shush you. Now enough about me, I need to hear more about this wedding of yours did. Did you two finally pick a date?"

"Christmas Rachel," Kurt told her, "We are trying to get through Christmas first."

"Just excuses," Rachel waved her hand, "At least tell me you two decided on a time frame?"

"We may have," Blaine said to her.

Kurt smiled, "But for now we are keeping it secret."

"You two are so annoying," Rachel laughed at her friends, "Now Santana called me and asked when the both of you were going to check up on her."

"We keep forgetting she moved out here," Blaine sighed, "And we knew this wouldn't be her scene."

"Santana would love it," Cassidy said with a smile.

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked her.

"Easy," Cassidy shrugged, "She would make sure that everyone in the restaurant made sure they knew she couldn't read French."

"She would," Blaine nodded his head.

"Back to the wedding question," Rachel said to them.

"Rachel we love you like a sister, but not going to happen," Kurt smiled over at her.

Rachel just looked over at him, "Never say never Hummel."


	11. December 11th

_December 11th, 2015_

Blaine and Kurt were walking down the street on their first free day in months and they were window shopping. Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, "This was a good idea." He had his arms wrapped around one of Kurt's.

Kurt had his own hands in his pockets to keep warm from the cold. He smiled, "I was just about to stay the same thing."

Blaine smiled at him, "I can't believe we can relax for three weeks and not worry about any classes."

"It will be nice," Kurt nodded, "Although as soon as it starts again it will be a whirlwind."

"Shhh," Blaine said shaking his head, "We aren't discussing that yet. We are going to enjoy this weekend and the rest of our break."

Kurt let out a laugh, "I suppose you are right honey. When is Cassidy's last day of school before break?"

"Next Friday," Blaine said as he looked into one of the windows.

"It will be nice for all of us to be home for longer than a few hours," Kurt said as he let out a content sigh.

Blaine nodded, "Ooo look at that," he pointed to a shop window and inside were hundreds of different ornaments. "Can we look inside? Just to look around a little?"

Kurt smiled and really couldn't resist his fiancé, "Course, we should actually start looking for more since I know we have an entire tree to fill."

Blaine pulled Kurt inside the small shop and they were greeted by an elderly woman. There wasn't anyone else inside. "Hello there. Did you kids need any help?"

"Hi," Blaine smiled over at her, "I don't think so. We are just looking around today."

The older woman smiled, "Just call if you need anything."

Blaine gave her a nod and then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a small cat ornament, "Look," he pulled Kurt over to it, "Doesn't it look like Stormageddon?"

Kurt took the small ornament into his hands. It was a cat that did look a lot like Stormageddon. Also the cat had a halo and wings coming out of its back, "It does, but he sure isn't an angel. He is the one who threw up in my favorite pair of shoes just last week."

Blaine laughed, "That's true, but I know Sissy would love it. She hasn't had a Christmas tree like this since she was about two. I doubt she remembers it though."

"When you lived with your uncle you didn't have tree?" Kurt asked confused.

"We did," Blaine shrugged, "But it was one of those fancy ones where everything matches and we couldn't touch it."

Kurt held the small cat ornament in his hands, "We are getting this one. Let's look around some more."

"Okay," Blaine grinned happily as he looked around and laughed when he found a small hippopotamus wearing a ballerina tutu hanging on a hook.

"Cassidy would love that one," Kurt said from beside him. "What do you think about these little guys?"

Blaine turned and saw Kurt holding up an ornament that had a cat and dog holding up a banner that said Merry Christmas. He started laughing, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Well your sister always insists that I am part cat and you act like a puppy," Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we should get that one too," Blaine laughed.

"We definitely are," Kurt nodded his head. "Let's have a look in the other types of ornaments."

"Okay," Blaine said as they looked at some of the other ornaments.

Kurt let out a laugh as he picked up a bowtie and Blaine gave him a look. "This one is adorable though," Kurt held up a snowman with a bowtie around his neck.

"Are you making fun of my bowties?" Blaine asked with a grumpy look on his face.

Kurt shook his head, "No. I just really thought it was cute. Look they have Disney ones. I bet Cassidy would love one of her favorite princess."

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt and laughed, "You are just turning the conversation into something else."

"That maybe but look it's Ariel holding up a wreath with Flounder in the middle," Kurt held up the ornament, "It's adorable isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Blaine laughed and looked down with a small blush on his cheeks.

Kurt wrapped reached down and laced their fingers together, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine said.

"You know what you said about Cassidy," Kurt said, "It's the same for you. You haven't had a real tree yourself in awhile."

"I guess it's a bit weirder for me since I was older, but for awhile I thought I thought I wouldn't be happy again," Blaine said with a shrug, "I barely even remembered Christmas was coming the year my parents passed away."

"The same thing happened at my house when my mom passed away too," Kurt said pulled Blaine closer to him, "But you know I think we will make this a Christmas to remember."

"I do too," Blaine smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Oh look it's a pair of turtle doves." He pointed out a pair of two small glass turtle doves, each holding a two smaller bells.

Kurt scrunched his face in confusion, "What's so special about turtle doves?"

"Well it's sort of a religious thing, but two turtle doves mean a strong bond," Blaine explained, "They represent a devoted love."

"They are pretty," Kurt commented.

"My parents had a pair of them," Blaine smiled to himself, "They told me that my grandmother gave them to them and that's the Christmas my dad proposed. My grandma always though she had an intuition about that sort of thing."

Kurt saw the look on Blaine's face.

"It's silly I guess," Blaine started to walk away.

"No," Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine back over, "We should get them."

Blaine's eyes widened, "They are expensive Kurt."

Kurt looked at the price tag and sure enough they were thirty dollars, "I don't care think of them as an early Christmas present from me. I know you don't have your grandmother now to tell you that we meant to be together, but I know we are and I sort of like what they stand for."

"Really?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Yes," Kurt nodded his head, "Blaine, I meant what I said. This is going to be one of our greatest Christmases and I think with these on our tree and for years to come they will be perfect."

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the lips, "Thank you."

Kurt smiled, "You don't have to thank me. I like the idea of a devoted love."

"Yeah," Blaine said letting out a giggle.

They walked to the older woman and set down the ornaments they had chosen on the counter carefully. "Oh, you two picked out some lovely ones. First Christmas tree together?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Kurt smiled over at her.

"I've been doing this for years," the woman explained, "People usually buy one or two not five."

"Well you are correct," Blaine said to her, "My sister and I haven't had the greatest memories of Christmas so we are trying to make more happy ones."

"Oh turtle doves," the woman said, "These need to be wrapped carefully." She grabbed some tissue paper, "Keep these two safe and remember that if they ever lose their mate, they will always find a way back to them."

Kurt smiled and reached down to take Blaine's hand, "Yeah, I have to say that sounds about right." Blaine just blushed again and looked down letting out a laugh.


	12. December 12th

_December 12th, 2015_

There was a knock on the door and Kurt set down his pencil. He ran a hand through his untouched hair. He didn't have work today, so he was as Blaine said, slumming it. He opened the door and found Santana standing outside of it.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Santana grinned at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course," Kurt shook his head, "I mean come on in."

Santana walked into the apartment, "Is your other half home?"

"No," Kurt shook his head.

"Oh well, I suppose you'll have to do," Santana sighed as she sat down on the couch, "What about the kid?"

"Cassidy is home," Kurt told her.

Santana smiled, "Oh, hey kid," she called out.

Cassidy came running out of her room, "Santana!" she ran over and threw her arms around his neck. She pulled back and sat down on the couch, "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come early for the wonderful holiday season," Santana shrugged, "Since you lot were staying I figured I would come for a visit."

Cassidy smiled, "Rachel mentioned you were coming, but she didn't know when."

"Well here I am kid," Santana said, "So when is your bro coming home?"

"Not for a few hours still," Kurt told her as he sat down on the chair.

Santana nodded her head, "So kid think you want to go out and show me around your city here?"

Cassidy turned towards Kurt, "Oh please can I go. Please," she pleaded.

Kurt smiled at her, "I think that sounds like a great idea. I'll have to let Blaine know it will just be the two of us tonight again."

"I'll make sure to keep her out just a bit later then," Santana winked over at him.

Kurt blushed, "Santana!"

"Oh please don't act like you don't enjoy the alone time," Santana teased.

Cassidy looked over at Kurt confused, "What does she mean?"

"Nothing," Kurt said clearing his throat.

Santana just laughed, "You ready to go now kid?"

"Yes, I just need to use the bathroom and grab my coat," Cassidy said running down the hall.

Kurt smiled over at Santana, "So what brings you here early?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Change in scenery I guess. I like Boston, but it's not what I thought it would be."

"You haven't settled in one place since we graduated high school," Kurt said, "Does that have to do with a certain someone?"

Santana gave him a look, "Hummel, don't even get me started. Now if you don't mind I need to use the bathroom myself because the train I sat on to get here had the worst smell bathroom." She stood up and followed in Cassidy's footsteps into the hall.

Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket and sent Blaine a quick text telling him about Santana stopping by and taking Cassidy out for dinner.

Cassidy giggled from her room and they walked out into the living room. "So ready to go now kid?"

"Yep," Cassidy nodded her head.

Kurt walked over to Cassidy, "Remember to stay next to Santana and keep your phone in your pocket."

"She has a phone?" Santana asked him.

"Yes," Kurt said, "It's only Blaine and I here, plus Rachel too, but it's for emergency uses only, right?"

Cassidy nodded her head, "Yep and I can only use it to call one of them."

"Where is the fun in that?" Santana asked them.

"Just be careful," Kurt said, "The both of you."

"We will don't worry about that," Santana held out her hand, "Let's get going Cass, I'm starving and you're buying."

Cassidy giggled, "You are always so funny Santana."

"I'm funny," Santana laughed, "See Hummel."

"Just get out of here then Ms. Funny Bones," Kurt said with a snort.

Cassidy pulled Santana out of the apartment and down the street. She was showing Santana everything she recognized. "My school is down that street," she pointed out, "And Blaine's school is that way."

"Wow," Santana said taking out her phone, "What do you say to a girl's night out then?"

"I thought that's what we were doing?" Cassidy asked her.

"I was thinking of inviting Berry along," Santana said as she quickly sent a text to Rachel asking if she would like to hang out. Someone bumped her shoulder, "Watch it!"

"Blaine and Kurt said I shouldn't talk to people like that," Cassidy told her, "It's not very nice."

Santana laughed, "Probably not, but it's how I roll kid."

"You like girls right?" Cassidy asked her.

Santana looked down at the little girl, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering is all," Cassidy started to skip rather than walk, "Do you have a girlfriend then?"

"Not at the moment, no," Santana said as she wrapped her arms around herself, "Why are you so interested in my life?"

Cassidy shrugged, "No reason. I just know Rachel is with somebody and you shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not alone," Santana said.

Cassidy looked up at her, "Well you have your family and me and Blaine and Kurt and…"

"I get it short stack," Santana stopped her, "Why are you so worried about me anyways. I can take care of myself just fine." Her phone beeped and she looked down, "It's Berry, she said to meet her at some diner."

"I know where that's at," Cassidy grabbed Santana's hand and started to pull her down the street, "It's close to her apartment and work."

Santana just let Cassidy drag her along the street and weaved between all of the people. She was soon pulling her into a small restaurant and saw Rachel Berry waving over at them.

"Hey honey," Rachel said giving Cassidy a hug, "And hello to you too," she laughed hugging Santana. At first Santana forgot about Rachel being a hugger, but quickly hugged her back. "So you're here in New York."

They all sat down at a booth. "Yeah, I'm here," Santana gestured towards around her.

"She is going to stay for Christmas," Cassidy said excitedly. "It's going to be so much fun to have more people around for Christmas."

"It sure will," Rachel smiled at her, "I see you recruited the tiny one."

"Indeed I have," Santana said wrapping an arm around Cassidy, "For some reason I just can't help be keep coming back."

Rachel hummed, "I see. Does this mean you'll stay after the holidays?"

"Oh yes," Cassidy said excitedly, "You should stay here. Blaine's coffee shop is looking for another worker, you can work there."

"See," Rachel smiled at Cassidy's enthusiasm, "You have a job lined up already."

"I can't just get up and leave my apartment," Santana said, "It doesn't work like that."

"It can," Cassidy said, "Rachel did it before moving in where she is now."

"Well Berry here got cast in a small spot and earned loads of money," Santana said, "I on the hand, am not that lucky, even if I'm talented enough."

"Which you are," Rachel said with a smile.

"Of course I am," Santana waved a hand.

Cassidy smiled, "I always liked it when you sang."

"Well good," Santana said to her, "Anyways, what is this I hear about you and Mr. Rodgers?"

"That isn't his name," Rachel said shuffling in her seat, "And for right now we are keeping it on the down low. So let's talk about something different."

"What's new in your life kid?" Santana asked her, "Got any boy toys yourself?"

"Boy toys?" Cassidy asked confused.

"You come from a family of gays and you don't know what boy toys are?" Santana asked, "We need to educate this girl."

"No we won't," Rachel squeaked, "Especially not about that."

"Oh come on," Santana said to her, "Her life needs a bit of a sprucing up."

Rachel just stared at her, "Hey Cassidy, why don't you go ask one of the waitress about getting us some drinks."

"Okay," Cassidy said getting out of the booth and walking over to the counter.

Rachel stared at Santana, "Listen quick Santana, that little girl is crazy about you and you do this thing where you come to town for a few days or weeks and then leave. She loves you and it's time you changed."

Cassidy came running over, "I found our waitress."

A woman walked over and asked for their drink orders. She then walked away.

Santana was surprised by Rachel's words, "Hey kid, do you think your brother and Kurt would mind if I crashed on your couch for a bit?"

Cassidy smiled wide, "No, they wouldn't mind. This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Rachel sent Santana a smile.


	13. December 13th

_December 13th, 2015_

"What about this one?" Blaine pointed to a tree.

Santana groaned, "Just pick one and let's go. I'm getting cold."

Kurt laughed, "San, I believe you wanted to come today," he shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched Blaine and Cassidy look at a tree.

"So let me get this all straight," Santana said, "We borrow someone else's car because you guys don't have one."

"Yep," Kurt nodded his head.

"And then we drive two hours in the car that has no heat," Santana went on.

Kurt smiled, "Yes."

"To get a Christmas tree," Santana said to him.

"You are correct," Kurt said, "Now I believe we need to move because my fiancé is running off with his sister."

They walked to catch up with Cassidy and Blaine. "Look at this one Kurt," Cassidy pointed to a tree.

"That's a great tree," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at his sister, "But I don't think it will fit in our apartment. We need to find one a bit shorter and thinner."

"Don't forget we need it full too," Kurt commented.

Santana let out a groan. "You two are being annoying. Just pick a tree and let's go."

"We need the perfect tree," Blaine said with a smile.

"Why do you need the perfect tree?" Santana asked him.

Kurt spotted a tree, "Hey Sissy, why don't we check out this one over here." He sent Blaine a wink and took Cassidy away from the two friends.

Santana gave Blaine a look. "Look, I know these things may seem silly to you, but it's our first Christmas in New York and we promised to give her the best Christmas ever. Now it may not be what you think is the best, but it means the world to Cassidy," Blaine told her.

"Fine," Santana said crossing her arms trying to keep warm.

Blaine unwrapped his scarf from around his neck. He wrapped it around Santana's neck, "Come on you," he held out his hand.

Santana took his hand and they walked towards Cassidy and Kurt who were inspecting a tree. "What do you think of this one?" Blaine asked her.

Cassidy had her hand under her chin inspecting the tree, "I don't think so. The top and bottom ratio isn't good."

"Well I suppose we should keep looking then," Santana said to her with a smile.

"Yep," Cassidy said as she skipped down the aisle to look at the trees. "BLAINE!" she shouted.

Blaine and Kurt ran over to find Cassidy staring up at a tree. She looked as if she found the most wonderful thing in the world. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked her.

"This is it," Cassidy smiled up at the tree.

Santana let out a laugh, "You think this is the perfect tree? Why is that?"

"Because it's the right height and width like Kurt said," Cassidy said, "And it looks perfect."

"I have to agree," Blaine said wrapping an arm around Cassidy, "I think this is it."

"So how do we get it home?" Santana asked them.

Kurt and Blaine both laughed, "We cut it down and then tie it to the top of the car," Blaine explained to her. "Didn't you do that as a kid at all?"

Santana shrugged, "I suppose we did, I just haven't done that in years. Don't people just have fake trees?" Blaine gave her a look, "Right, the best Christmas ever. Well who is going to cut it down?"

Kurt held up a saw, "We will share the job. Would you like to go first?"

Santana stared at him and then looked down at her outfit, "Are you honestly asking me that?"

Cassidy giggled, "I want to try."

"I don't think so," Kurt shook his head, "It's harder than it looks and Santana don't you dare comment about that." He kneeled down on the ground, "Let's see."

Blaine smiled, "Need held down there Hummel?"

"You have to let me comment on that one," Santana said with a smirk.

Kurt stared up at her, "Do you mind?" he looked over at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head, "Here, let me give it a go." He took the saw from Kurt and kneeled down beside him. He started to saw at the tree trunk.

Kurt stood up and held the tree up while Blaine kept sawing. The tree eventually let go and Kurt let it drop to the ground.

"Yay!" Cassidy clapped her hands together. "Now we can take it home and decorate it?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded his head, "We just have to pay and carry it to the car."

"Hey Santana how about you and Cassidy walk ahead while Blaine and I carry this," Kurt said reaching in his pocket, "You two can wait in the car," he handed her the keys.

"Great," Santana said taking the keys and holding out her hand, "Come on kid, I'm freezing." They started walking back towards the car.

"You get the end and I'll grab the top?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Sure," Blaine said reaching down and picking up the bottom. "Was there a reason why you sent the girls off?" he said lifting the tree up.

"I knew Santana was cold and Cassidy was looking cold too," Kurt shrugged.

"And," Blaine tilted his head towards Kurt.

Kurt let out a laugh, "I can't have a few minutes along with my man?"

"There is another reason," Blaine said, "And I will get it out of you soon."

The man who owns the tree farm walked over to them, "Found the tree you wanted?"

"Yeah we did," Kurt said to him.

The man checked over the tree and looked at the tag, "This one is marked forty five dollars."

Blaine reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. "Wait," Kurt said holding out his hand, "I want thirty." Blaine looked over at Kurt surprised.

"Not gonna happy kid," the man shook his head, "I need to make a living here."

Kurt stared at him, "Thirty five?"

The man sighed, "Forty and we have a deal."

"Great," Kurt smiled, "Blaine pay the man please."

Blaine reached into his wallet and pulled out the money. He handed it to the man, "Thanks," he grunted. "Did you need help tying it to the top of your car?"  
"I think we can handle it," Kurt said before Blaine could say anything to the man himself.

They carried the tree over to the car and Blaine looked over at him confused, "You are quite the deal breaker."

Kurt shrugged, "I've had practice. And they always pay extra to help you tie to the top of your car. It's such a pain."

Cassidy waved at them from inside the car. Blaine waved back with a goofy smile on his face.

"Come on you," Kurt said, "We need to get this tree tied to the top and get it home."

Cassidy put one of the ornaments on the tree and smiled. "It looks amazing."

"I have to admit it Gays, you do know how to decorate a nice tree," Santana said nodding her head to admire the tree.

Kurt let out a laugh and then looked outside, "Oh wow."

"What is it?" Cassidy asked and looked out the window herself. She gasped and ran over to the window, "It's snowing! Look, it's snowing outside!"

"It is," Blaine said walking up behind her.

Cassidy looked up at Blaine, "Can we have some hot cocoa now? Please?"

Blaine laughed, "If you promise to drink it and then go straight to bed."

"I will," Cassidy said jumping up and down, "Let's go make some." She took Blaine's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

Santana looked over at Kurt, "Why are they getting hot cocoa?" she whispered as she hung up one of the bulbs Kurt had bought the other day.

"The first snow of the winter," Kurt smiled at her. He bumped her hip, "Looks like you are stuck with some of our traditions now."

"It's a tradition?" Santana asked.

Kurt nodded, "Blaine's mom started it and he continued it with Cassidy. It's quite fun. We usually just sit around and watch the snow fall drinking hot cocoa. It really gives you this calming experience."

Santana just shrugged her shoulders and sat down on one of the couch. Kurt followed by sitting on the other. Cassidy walked into the room carrying two cups, "Here Kurt, you get the reindeer cup and Santana gets the Christmas tree one," she said giving them their cups.

Blaine smiled walking in carrying two more cups of cocoa, and sat down in between Santana and Kurt. "Have a seat Sissy." Cassidy squashed between Santana and Blaine, causing Blaine to squish closer to Kurt. "And this is yours," he said handing Cassidy her cup of cocoa.

"Thank you very much," Cassidy said holding her cup carefully in her hands trying not to spill. "How is your cocoa Santana?" she asked her.

Santana couldn't help but smile down at her, "It's been pretty good so far I would say."


	14. December 14th

_December 14th, 2015_

Cassidy laughed to herself as she sat in next to the coffee table in the living room, "Look at this one," she ran over to Kurt and showed him the card she had made.

Kurt looked at the card, "Wow, who is this card for?"

Cassidy was making Christmas cards from people. She had gone with Kurt to drop off their cards at the post office a few days ago, so she wanted to make her own. "I think it's for Burt and Carole. Or if I draw a football on it I might make it for Finn."

Kurt smiled, "I guess it's up to you then."

"Is Blaine almost home?" Cassidy asked lowering the card.

"Yep," Kurt nodded as he stood close to the stove, "Are you getting hungry?"

Cassidy nodded, "I'm going to finish my card now," she disappeared back into the living room.

Kurt picked up a spatula and started to stir around the vegetables in one of the pans. Since Blaine's class was over, they had the entire night to themselves. With Cassidy's choir show this week, and then two Blaine was working for, they figured it would be one of the only nights they could sit and have dinner together.

Santana had disappeared for the night. She said not to wait up for her. It concerned Kurt, but she said she could handle it.

The door opened and a tired looking Blaine walked through the door. He gave Kurt a small smile before he was bombarded by his sister showing him all of the cards she had made so far.

Kurt just laughed to himself as he continued making dinner. He opened the oven and checked on the roast. It was cooking wonderfully as Kurt stuck in the thermometer to check the temperature.

Blaine walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as he stood up. He pressed his face into Kurt's back.

"Long day?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just nodded his head, "Last minute shoppers are insane."

Kurt turned around and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle. "Good thing we got all our shopping done then?"

"It wasn't only the shopper though. Two of our blenders broke and then we were short handed because three of the other workers caught the flu. And I know Kendra was lying about having it because just yesterday she was talking about her boyfriend coming in from out of town," Blaine groaned.

"It certainly smells like you've been in coffee shop all day," Kurt said to him.

"That is because I dumped three drinks on myself," Blaine pulled away, "Some girl yelled at me and pushed the drinks towards me."

"I'm sorry that happened," Kurt said lifting his hand to touch Kurt's cheek, "Did you burn yourself at all?"

"They were iced drinks," Blaine said with his head resting in Kurt's chest. "And they said I couldn't leave since they were already short handed, so I stood there in a coffee stained outfit for two hours before I could change into another one."

Kurt kissed his forehead, "I'm so sorry honey. Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so," Blaine sighed, "I want to shower though. I feel all sticky."

"Go ahead," Kurt said to him, "Dinner still needs fifteen minutes, just enough time to clean some iced coffee drinks off yourself."

"Thank you," Blaine kissed him. He reluctantly let go of Kurt and walked into the hall.

Kurt heard the bathroom door shut and the shower running soon after. He opened one of the cupboards getting some plates out for them. He set them on the table.

Cassidy walked into the kitchen, "Is Blaine alright?"

"Yeah, just a bad day," Kurt said to her, "Want to put some forks and knives on the table for me."

"Sure," Cassidy said skipping over to the drawer and taking out some forks and knives. "Are we having milk with dinner?"

Kurt gave her a look, "What do you think?"

"We are going to have milk for dinner aren't we?" Cassidy asked him.

"You would be correct," Kurt said giving her a smile, "So make sure to get a few cups down too."

"I will," Cassidy sighed as she walked over to set the forks down she was holding.

Kurt let out a laugh as he continued to make dinner. He pulled the roast out of the oven and smiled to himself satisfied how dinner turned out.

Blaine walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans and was pulling a shirt over his head, "That smells amazing." His hair was curled from washing the gel out.

"Thank you," Kurt said excitedly, "I think this is the best roast I've ever made."

"It looks wonderfully delicious," Blaine smiled at him.

"I take it a shower helped?" Kurt asked as he grabbed a serving platter from a cupboard.

"Yes," Blaine nodded his head. "Course coming home to find you isn't all that bad either."

Kurt smiled over at him and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "You always know what to say."

Cassidy made a face behind them, "I can't wait until I'm old and move out."

"Is that right?" Blaine walked over to her and lifted his sister in to the air, "You are still pretty small squirt."

Cassidy giggled, "Don't call me squirt."

"Why not?" Blaine asked, he threw her over his shoulder, "Now where should I put her?"

Kurt had already transferred the roast to the serving platter, he was busy scooping some of the vegetables to surround the roast. "How about in a chair?"

"Nah," Blaine shook his head, "I think the cat litter box is better."

Cassidy started laughing, "No Blainey!"

"Oh someone is bringing out the Blainey now," Blaine laughed, "I suppose I won't put you the kitty litter then."

"Not the kitty litter," Cassidy laughed through her breaths.

Kurt shook his head at them, "Kids it's time to eat now."

"Yes sir," Blaine saluted him and set Cassidy down in her chair.

Cassidy laughed, "My tummy hurts from laughing."

Kurt set down the platter in the middle of the table, "Well that certainly doesn't surprise me."

Blaine kissed him on the cheek, and walked over grabbing the pot of mashed potatoes placing it on the table, "You know you love me."

"Say it again," Kurt teased.

"You," kiss, "love," kiss, "me," Blaine leaned into Kurt and kissed him deeper.

Cassidy hid behind her hands, "Kid in the room."

Kurt pulled away, "She has a point there."

Blaine walked over and pulled Kurt's chair out, "Would you like a seat Mr. Hummel?"

"Why thank you Mr. Almost Hummel," Kurt said sitting down in his chair.

Blaine blushed as Kurt said this. He sat down in his own chair and looked at the food on the table, "It really does look good Kurt."

"It does," Cassidy said with a smile.

"Why thank you," Kurt said with a shy smile, "I can only do so much."

"Does this mean you made dessert?" Blaine asked him wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt laughed shaking his head, "You've got to be kidding me Blaine Anderson. I think I know who I live with, of course I made dessert."

Blaine looked over at Cassidy, "I'm so lucky I'm marrying this guy."

"I think you are the only person who would," Cassidy said rolling her eyes.

"Oh the wisdom of a ten year old," Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, "I'm not the only one, just the lucky one."

Kurt blushed and smiled over at Blaine, "Me too. Now who is ready to eat?"

"I am!" Cassidy and Blaine said at the same time.


	15. December 15th

_December 15th, 2015_

Cassidy was sitting on the couch upside and Blaine walked in. He tilted his head to the side, "What are you doing Sissy?"

"Bored," Cassidy said flipping the channels on the television.

"You just got home from school less than hour ago," Blaine said to her.

Cassidy just gave Blaine a glare, "And?"

Blaine lifted an eyebrow at his sister, "Kids," he shook his head with a laugh as he walked into the kitchen.

"You are the one who is getting his degree in teaching," Cassidy yelled after him.

Blaine just smiled as he opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. He knew his sister was teasing him. Kurt was at work right now and wouldn't be home for another few hours, which meant Cassidy would have to come with him to the concert tonight and Kurt would meet them there.

Blaine walked back into the living room and sat down on next to his sister who had an episode of Phineas and Ferb playing on the television.

"Do you think you and Kurt will have kids one day?" Cassidy asked him.

Blaine looked over at his sister, "Why do you ask?"

Cassidy just stared forward at the television, "I don't know. I just thought you two would have talked about it."

"We have," Blaine said, "But we are still working on the whole getting married thing."

"Right right," Cassidy sighed, "When are planning on telling everyone that you two are getting married next summer?"

Blaine let out a small laugh, "We were thinking about during the holidays. You know Kurt and I have been busy planning."

"I know," Cassidy said wiggling her feet.

"I take it you are excited about being able to sit around and be bored over winter break?" Blaine asked her.

Cassidy lifted herself up and sat upright, "No. I don't want to be bored. Can't I go to work with you like I used to?"

"New York is a bit different than Ohio," Blaine told her, "Not that I don't want you there."

"Fine," Cassidy leaned on the edge of the couch, "What am I going to do when you and Kurt are at work?"

"Santana said she would watch you sometimes," Blaine told his sister, "And Rachel said she would."

Cassidy sighed, "Why can't I stay home alone?"

Blaine looked at his sister, "You want to stay home alone?"

"Yes," Cassidy nodded her head.

"You get bored while people are here," Blaine said to her, "What could you possibly do while you are home alone?"

"Draw a picture?" Cassidy suggested.

Blaine laughed, "Sure, how about we find some dinner and head over to the auditorium. I suggest you bring a book to read."

"But I read all my books," Cassidy groaned flopping off the couch like a fish out of water.

Blaine reached over the edge of the couch and grabbed a bag. "Here."

Cassidy picked her head up and took the bag from her brother. "What is this?" she asked him.

"Just open it Sissy," Blaine said to her.

"Fine," Cassidy said opening the bag and taking out what was inside. She gasped and flung herself into Blaine's lap wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you!"

Blaine hugged her back, "You are very welcome."

Cassidy stroked the cover of the book she held in her hands. It was the next book in her favorite series. "It's perfect."

"I know, let's eat and then get going alright?" Blaine asked her. Cassidy just nodded her head as she stared at her book.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Where is your sister?" Mrs. Andrews asked Blaine.

Blaine smiled from his spot on the piano, he pointed to the audience, "She is reading."

Mrs. Andrews smiled, "Oh that's wonderful she enjoys reading so much."

Blaine hit a few keys on the piano, "Yeah, I suppose. I think she got it from someone."

"Kids usually do pick up a few habits from their parents," Mrs. Andrews said to him, "And siblings in your case."

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine shrugged, "Now I had a question about this song," he pointed to his music book.

"Yes," Mrs. Andrews said sliding her glasses on and walking over to Blaine.

The door opened in the back, "Did someone order a fresh batch of my homemade tarts?"

Blaine looked up and smiled, "Kurt!"

Kurt walked over to the front of the stage, "Figured you three could use a snack." He held up the container.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and sat down on the edge of the stage, "You are correct."

"That is very sweet of you," Mrs. Andrews said to Kurt.

"Where is Cassidy?" Kurt asked looking around and then he spotted her.

"She is busy reading that book we got her," Blaine said to him as he opened the container and took out a tart handing it to Mrs. Andrews.

Kurt pulled some napkins from his pockets, "Here you are," he handed her one.

"Thank you honey," she said sitting down on the edge of the stage next to Blaine.

Blaine took out another tart and took a bite, "These are so good."

Kurt giggled, "Stop it." He turned around, "Cassidy do you want a tart?"

Cassidy waved her hand as she kept on reading her book.

"I guess she is that enthusiastic about the book then," Kurt let out a laugh.

The back door opened again and two girls walked in. "I found this one hanging around your apartment," Santana pointed to the girl next to her.

Blaine jumped off the stage, "Ashley!" he ran over and gave her a hug. "I thought you weren't coming to New York for a few more days."

"I switched my flight to an earlier one," Ashley said letting him go. "Come on over here big man," she held her arms out towards Kurt.

Kurt laughed and hugged Ashley, "You realize we are now going to spoil you rotten."

"How come I wasn't spoiled?" Santana asked them.

Blaine reached over and pulled Santana in for a hug, "Oh we didn't spoil you! How could we forget about you."

Cassidy groaned from her spot, "I am trying to read here people."

"Don't you want to come over and give me a hug?" Ashley asked her.

"I'm almost done with this chapter," Cassidy said going back to her book.

Ashley laughed, "I see she takes after her brother," she looked over at Blaine.

"I do what I can," Blaine shrugged his shoulders with a sly smile on his face.

Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand, "Alright, run along you. You have a concert to practice for."

Blaine groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Just go," Cassidy said from her spot. She kept reading and then she let out a gasp.

Blaine just smiled at his friends and leaned over to kiss Kurt, "I suppose duty calls then." He turned around and jumped back up on the stage.

"Any specific reason you are here early?" Kurt asked Ashley wanting to get the rest of the story.

Ashley waved a hand, "No reason really. Just wanted to get out of Ohio."

Santana nodded her head, "Sounds like us."

"Just took me a bit longer," Ashley laughed.

"Where are you staying?" Kurt asked her.

"I have a friend who lives in New York," Ashley explained, "So don't you worry about me crashing on your couch."

Kurt cover his mouth so Santana couldn't see, "We've already got one," he teased.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm going to sit with the kid she won't judge me."

"Never judge," Kurt said to her, "Just love."

Ashley laughed and shook her head, "You three are still the same."

"And you cut your hair off," Kurt said reaching up to touch the tips, "I like it."

"I needed change," Ashley shrugged.

Kurt stared at her, "Does this have anything to do with a certain boy?"

"It might," Ashley shrugged again, "But none of it matters because I am in New York with my best friends and some traditions are meant to be kept."

"You are correct there," Kurt pointed to her. His cell phone started ringing, "That's mine," he pulled it out. "Oh Dad, hi. Yeah. Wait what?"


	16. December 16th

_December 16th, 2015_

Kurt started pacing around the living room just as he was last night before his four hours of sleep. Since Blaine's words didn't seem to calm him down at all. Santana went over to Rachel's last night to visit and give Kurt his space.

Blaine came stumbling sleepily down the hallway, "Kurt, why are you awake?" he asked him, "It's five in the morning."

"I can't sleep," Kurt said as he started writing something on a notepad.

Blaine rubbed a hand on his face and then into his hair, "Come on," he took Kurt's arm, "Let's sit down."

"I can't sit down!" Kurt exclaimed. "My parents and Finn are coming to our apartment for Christmas!"

"It's not that big of deal," Blaine said to him.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "Not that big of deal? Not that big of DEAL? Do you realize how much we have to do now! I have to get a bigger turkey and get more potatoes. Do you understand that at this time of year there is a potato shortage! A shortage Blaine!"

Blaine bit his bottom lip to hide the smile on his face, "Kurt, honey, look at me."

"But the potatoes Blaine," Kurt said with his arms flying in the air.

"I know about the potatoes," Blaine took Kurt's hands in his, "Now first off I am going to say that I will go out and get some potatoes right now. Second, it isn't that big of deal. We bought a big enough turkey I am more than positive even with Finn coming."

Kurt grumbled and flew himself down onto the couch, "I am just going insane here."

Blaine laughed and sat down beside Kurt, "Let's do a head count of everyone that is coming."

"Okay," Kurt said flipping a few pages on his notepad, "Obviously you, me, and Cassidy. Then Rachel, Santana, and Ashley are coming, and now my dad, mom, and Finn. That's nine people, how am I going to do this?"

"We are going to do just fine," Blaine corrected him, "We just need to adjust our last minute grocery shopping list."

"Fine," Kurt said handing the notepad over to Blaine.

Blaine found the list, "Look, we'll just make two pies instead of one. I was going to suggest that anyways knowing how much Ashley likes your pie."

"Great," Kurt said with his head leaning to rest on Blaine's shoulder.

"And I doubt there will be a potato shortage," Blaine said with a giggle.

"Stop it," Kurt hit Blaine's chest with what little energy he had.

Blaine wrote down potatoes, "Now anything else do you think we'll need?"

"We should pick up another bottle of wine too," Kurt suggested, "Carole likes it."

"Great," Blaine wrote it down. "And maybe we will make another batch of cookies just for Finn the next day."

Kurt giggled into Blaine's shoulder, "That's probably a good idea."

"Wonderful," Blaine set the notepad and pen on the table. "See that was easy enough."

"Now we have to shopping for all of the stuff," Kurt groaned.

"Which I imagine will be so much fun," Blaine teased, "Just take Santana with you I'm sure she will make everyone get out of your way."

"I may take you up on that offer," Kurt said as he started to close his eyes.

Blaine hummed and leaned his head back on the couch, "I know you are excited about your family coming."

"I suppose I am," Kurt wrapped an around Blaine's middle, "And I'm tired." He then fell silent and his eyes closed.

Blaine soon felt Kurt's breaths even out and he found himself closing his own eyes and falling asleep.

A couple hours later Cassidy's alarm went off and she hit the button top to turn it off. She crawled out of bed and used the bathroom. When she walked out into the living room she found her brother and Kurt curled up on the couch.

The couple was now lying horizontally. Blaine's head was resting on the arm of the couch and Kurt was lying on top of him with his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt. On the top of both of them was Stormageddon fast asleep.

Cassidy let out a giggle as she walked over to them, she reached over and tapped them on the shoulder, "Good morning," she giggled again.

Blaine opened one eye, "Not yet," he said sleepily and closed his eye. The movement caused Stormageddon to open his eyes.

Kurt laughed, "We fell asleep." And when he laughed Stormageddon jumped off his back and slink down the hallway.

Cassidy leaned on the couch, "I thought you said we can't sleep on the couch at night."

"We didn't," Blaine said to her, "Woke up early and fell back asleep."

"Really?" Cassidy asked them.

"I think when your sister starts judging us something is wrong," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest. "What time is it?"

"Just about seven thirty now," Cassidy said.

Kurt shot up and it caused him to roll off of Blaine falling onto the floor, "I'm going to be late," he stood up and ran into their room.

Blaine pouted, "My warm body left me," he whined.

Cassidy reached over and gently pulled his hair, "Just get up." And she walked away into the kitchen.

"So mean," Blaine said with a laugh. He swung his legs over the edge of the couch and stood up stretching his arms over his chest. Walking into the kitchen he flipped on the coffee maker and waited for the warm liquid to start pouring out.

Cassidy was sitting at the table eating her favorite cereal, "Do you think Santa will think of a good surprise for me for Christmas?"

Blaine looked over at his sister, "Sure, I don't see why not. That's what you are going to ask for then?"

"Yep," Cassidy nodded her head and went back to reading the back of the cereal box.

Blaine was surprised she hadn't brought up the Santa subject before then. He wasn't quite sure if she still believed, but maybe this Christmas she needed it. So he would happily be there for her.

Kurt ran into the kitchen, "I am going to be so late."

"No you aren't," Blaine said as he grabbed a banana from the counter and held it out, "Do you want to wait for some coffee?"

"Nah, I'll grab some at the office," Kurt grabbed the fruit and kissed him on the cheek, "I will see you two later," as he brushed off the front of his shirt.

"Have a good day," Blaine said.

"You too," Kurt said slipping on his jacket and running out the door.

Cassidy looked over at her brother, "You knew what time it was when you woke up didn't you?"

"I did," Blaine shrugged, "But he needed the sleep. So only three more days of school this week, and you aren't going to be late for any of them. Let's get going."

Cassidy hopped off the chair and put her dishes in the sink, "Fine, but I think we should hamburgers for dinner tonight."

"Why do you suggest that?" Blaine asked her.

"I don't know," Cassidy shrugged.

"Santana paid you didn't she?" Blaine stared at his sister.

Cassidy reached up and pretended to zip her lips shut. She shrugged her shoulders and skipped down the hall.

Blaine laughed and shook his head, "Girls."


	17. December 17th

_December 17th, 2015_

Kurt poured the brownie batter into the pan and set the bowl down, "Are you coming tonight?"

Santana reached over and used her finger to swipe the bowl, "Of course I am coming and seeing the kid sing." She licked her chocolate covered finger, "Now why are you making these?"

"Cassidy's school has a bake sale during their concerts and I volunteered," Kurt smiled over at her. He picked up the pan and placed it in the oven.

"So you like doing this stuff?" Santana asked him.

Kurt's face scrunched, "What stuff?"

"You know, parent like stuff," Santana said to him gesturing around the apartment.

Kurt looked over at Santana, "Don't tell me Santana Lopez is going down the route of wanting to settle down?"

Santana groaned, "That is why I didn't have to Berry with this," she started to stand up.

"No no," Kurt grabbed her arm and sat her back down. "Talk to me. What is it?"

"Look, you were sort of thrown into this and I just wondered if you ever regret it?" Santana asked him.

Kurt pulled the other stool closer to Santana and sat down. "First, I was not thrown into this. I chose to be part of Blaine and Cassidy's life. And second, I never regret a moment with those two, especially not with Blaine. He is the love of my life."

"Should have known you would say that," Santana said playing with the edge of one of the dish towels, "How did you know?"

"I just did," Kurt shrugged, "It's this feeling, and I can't explain it. When Blaine and I told each other I love you for the first time it was amazing and I just found myself saying it to him for the rest of my life."

Santana hummed and seemed a bit distant now with the conversation.

"What happened?" Kurt asked her, "There is a reason you came to New York early."

"I was dating this girl," Santana said, "And she had a kid. He was nice and everything, I met him a few times, but I just didn't see myself like that."

Kurt nodded his head, "Hold on," he walked over and grabbed a tub of cookies from the counter. He opened the tub and sat back down, "Eat and listen to me."

"Fine," Santana said taking a cookie, which happened to be chocolate chip.

"Not everyone is meant to be a parent, especially if they don't feel it," Kurt said to her, "I mean to tell you the truth, it wasn't until I was older that I wanted kids. When I was in middle school I thought they were yucky and why would you want them around all of the time? But you know what happened to me?" Kurt asked her.

"You fell in love," Santana answered his question.

Kurt laughed and nodded, "I did. I don't think you can necessarily make a decision like that on your. I mean I am not knocking single moms and dads, because they are amazing. Look at my dad, but sometimes that's the push people need. It's the push I need and it may be the push you need. But then again it might not."

Santana reached for another cookie, "I have a feeling I'm going to gain at least ten pounds while I'm here."

"Just think about what I said," Kurt touched her hand.

"I will," Santana smiled at him, "I promise."

The door opened with Blaine and Cassidy shuffling in, "Guess what happened today Kurt!"

"What could have happened?" Kurt tapped his chin.

Cassidy giggled, "I got a solo at the concert tonight!"

"You did?" Kurt picked her up to hug her and spun around in a circle. "That's wonderful." The timer let out a ding. "Oh, that's the brownies," he set Cassidy down and walked over to the oven to take out the brownies.

Blaine walked into the kitchen, "Hey," he kissed Kurt quickly avoiding the hot pan, "I got everything else we needed from the list we made." He set the bags on the counter.

"Blaine," Kurt looked around, "Where are the potatoes?"

Cassidy held them up, "I have them, see no potato shortage," she giggled.

"Glad your sister is finding joy in my freak outs," Kurt rolled his eyes as he started to put away the groceries. "So tell me Sissy how did you get a solo?"

"Tiffany got the flu," Cassidy said, "She lost her entire breakfast and lunch on the stage while we were practicing. I told her she didn't look good, but she said the show must go on."

Kurt looked over and Blaine who gave a shrug, "Sounds like a mini Rachel Berry. Well I suppose that's good news for you. Just don't come down with the flu now."

"I won't," Cassidy shook her head, "I was one of the people that filed us out of the room after she got sick. I'm a pro at that."

"Good to know," Kurt laughed at the little girl.

"So since Mama and Papa Hummel are coming does this mean Finn is coming too?" Santana asked them.

Blaine nodded, "I hope him and Rachel don't get into anything."

"I warned her," Kurt said, "She said they would be civil. I'm not exactly sure what she meant since they haven't talked in months, but I threatened them both with no food."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, "I knew my husband to be would be the perfect host."

"So this wedding is going to be during this upcoming summer or the next?" Santana asked them tapping her fingers on the counter.

"How do you know about that?" Kurt asked her lifting an eyebrow.

Santana smiled her smile when she knew something no one else did, "The hall called you two wanted to have your reception at. I'm surprised you two are keeping this secret for so long." Cassidy sat beside her and she handed her a cookie.

"It isn't a secret," Blaine said taking a bag Kurt handed him, "We just are not choosing to let people know until Christmas."

"Right, when are they coming?" Santana asked brushing her hands of crumbs.

"December twenty first," Cassidy smiled taking a bite of cookie, "I can't wait!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Blaine warned her and turned back to Santana, "And yes, they are getting a hotel. They said it would be easier for everyone."

"I see," Santana said, "Now then on to other news, I think I'm going to stay in New York for awhile."

"Really?" Cassidy asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Santana nodded her head, "I mean I can get a job somewhere and then I can find an apartment with someone. I don't want to be sleeping on your couch all the time."

"It's open for as long as you need it," Kurt said to her.

Santana knew he was talking about their earlier conversation, "Thank you."

Kurt looked at the batch of brownies, "I need to cut these and then we can eat dinner."

"Pizza?" Blaine asked him.

"That's what I was thinking," Kurt said licking his thumb of the chocolate brownie batter after he picked up the bowl.

Blaine smiled, "Hey hold on," he said stopping Kurt.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, "Do have something on my face?"

"Yes you do," Blaine said, he dipped his finger in the bowl and rubbed it on Kurt's cheek. He leaned over to lick it off. Kurt let out a laugh.

Santana and Cassidy both looked at each other, "Eww."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Does Cipriano's East sound good?"

Cassidy jumped up on the stool, "Pizza and solo today, this is such a great day!"


	18. December 17th (Bonus)

_December 17th, 2015 (Bonus!)_

Kurt sat down in the empty seat beside Blaine, "And the brownies have been delivered."

"Great," Blaine smiled at him, "Did Rachel tell you she was on her way? She hasn't text me at all."

Kurt pulled his phone out, "Yep, there she is. She said she is running a bit late, but should be here before the show starts."

Santana wiggled in her chair, "So did the kid mention what song she is going to sing because her name isn't in this booklet."

"She said since she got the part today, her name isn't in there," Blaine told her, "I didn't think to ask, guess it will be a surprise."

"Knowing her she probably did that on purpose," Kurt laughed.

Ashley nodded her head in agreement, "So are these shindigs just as exciting as when we were in Ohio?"

Blaine laughed, "You know those parents who think their kids are the greatest singers, they exist here and there's more."

Ashley let out a groan and sunk lower in her seat. "You do know they are the reason you have a job," Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Yep," Blaine nodded, "And couldn't love them more than I do."

Kurt laughed and heard his phone make a noise. "My parents want to see the performance," he said reading the text, "Who wants to be the one to record it?"

"I'll volunteer," Santana said, "Which phone should I record it on?"

"Here, use mine," Blaine handed her his, "Kurt and I tested them and found mine takes better video while his takes better pictures."

"Such a couple-ly thing to do," Santana rolled her eyes as she looked at Blaine's phone.

Blaine gave her a look, "I'm going to meet Rachel in the lobby. I doubt she will be able to see us in here."

"Okay," Kurt said as Blaine stood up and slipped out of the aisle apologizing to the people as he bumped their knees.

"This place is packed," Ashley commented looking around.

Kurt nodded as he sent a text, "Yeah, the concerts Blaine plays for are just as pack and that's middle schoolers."

"Crazier parents?" Santana asked.

"Oh yes," Kurt laughed.

Someone walked by and pointed at the empty seats, "Are those taken?"

Kurt looked on either side of him, "Oh yeah. Sorry," he said to the woman and she walked away.

"Why did you apologize?" Santana asked him, "Just tell her no and let her walk away."

Kurt just shook his head with a laugh and looked at the text his dad had sent him. People started moving down the row, he looked up and saw Blaine and Rachel shuffling down the row.

Rachel squealed and threw her arms around Kurt, "Hi honey." Kurt helped her take off her jacket. "Alright, so have I miss anything. And hello Ashley," she waved at her and sat down on Kurt's right.

Blaine took his seat back down on the other side of Kurt and next to Santana, "It is crazy out there."

"Didn't miss anything," Kurt told her and he leaned over kissing Blaine on the cheek, "Glad you are back then."

The lights flickered, "About to start then," Rachel got comfy in her seat, "Oh and Santana make sure you zoom in on our little girl during her solo," she said excitedly.

Santana leaned over to whisper into Blaine's ear, "Does she realize that Cassidy will not grow up and be exactly like her?"  
Blaine laughed, "We just let her have the little moments."

The lights in the room dimmed and the curtain opened revealing some little kids on the stage. They went through some of the grades and then Cassidy's grade came on.

Blaine just smiled as he watched his little sister sing on the stage. He knew she said she changed her mind about what she wanted to do when she grow up. But then again, she changed her mind almost every week.

The fifth graders stood on the stage and smiled singing their songs. The teacher walked to the front and grabbed two microphones. Cassidy and another little boy walked down off the risers and each got a microphone.

The music started playing and Cassidy was squinting looking in the audience, when she spotted her family she smiled at them. The little boy, Blaine looked down at the program and realized his name was Thomas, started to sing

_You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry_  
You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town 

Cassidy took over singing.

_He's making a list, he's checking it twice  
He's gonna find out whose naughty or nice_

The two then began to sing together with the kids dancing behind them.

_Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town_

Cassidy giggled and walking to the other side of the stage singing the song.

_He sees you when you're sleeping_  
He knows if you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
(So you'd)  
Better be good for goodness sake 

Thomas sang his next line in a lower voice.

_Better be good for goodness sake_

Cassidy laughed at her friend and sang the next line, while Thomas took over for the second.

_You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry  
You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why_

All of the fifth grade joined in with the singing now.

_Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town_

There was an instrumental break and a little boy jumped down and started to play a harmonica. When it was over Cassidy took over singing again.

_He sees you when you're sleeping_  
He knows if you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
(So you'd)  
Better be good for goodness sake 

Thomas sang in his lower voice again.

_Better be good for goodness sake_

Cassidy sang her line, with Thomas coming in after. Then to finish off the song all of the fifth grade joined in one last time.

_You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry_  
You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town! 

When the song was over everyone was on there feet clapping. Cassidy smiled at her family and when she waved at them, they waved back. 


	19. December 18th

_December 18th, 2015_

Cassidy ran out of her room, "Kurt! Kurrrt!"

"In my room," Kurt called out.

Cassidy raced into the room and dived on their bed, "Help!" she cried hiding under the covers.

Kurt lowered his book, he didn't have work tonight and Blaine had a concert to play tonight. He looked over at the small lump on the bed, "May I ask why you need help?"

Cassidy said something but it was muffled under the blankets.

"Can't hear you," Kurt said to her.

Pulling the covers off of her face, Cassidy looked up at him, "There's a huge spider in my room."

"A spider?" Kurt asked her, "You are that afraid of a spider?"

"You haven't seen the spider," Cassidy said, "How do you know you won't be afraid of the spider?"

"Doesn't Stormageddon eat the spiders?" Kurt set his book down.

"Not the bad ones," Cassidy said, "And this one is bad."

"Alright," Kurt got off the bed, "Show me where you last saw the spider."

Cassidy grabbed Kurt's arm, "No, don't go in there. You won't survive."

Kurt looked over at Cassidy, "Is this spider bigger than my hand?"

"No," Cassidy shook her head.

"I'm sure I'll be fine then," Kurt said. He picked up Cassidy and walked them into her room. "Now show me where this spider was?"

Cassidy pointed over to the small table she had in there.

Kurt set her down, "Over here?" he pointed and walked closer to where Cassidy had told him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Cassidy said crossing her arms over her chest, "I know a spider when I see one."

"Okay," Kurt smiled as he looked, "Sissy, I really don't see anything." He picked up a few of the stuffed animals and his phone started to ring. "I'll be right back," he said walking out of the room.

"No don't leave me in there with it," Cassidy grabbed his leg.

Kurt limped over with the weight of Cassidy on one of his legs, and he grabbed his phone, "Hi honey."

"That doesn't sound good," Blaine said through the phone.

"Your sister found a spider in her room and now is freaking out about it," Kurt said to him.

"I am not freaking out," Cassidy said to him.

Kurt looked down at her, "Excuse me. She informs me she is not freaking out."

"She's wrapped around your leg isn't she?" Blaine asked him.

"Indeed," Kurt sighed, "Sorry, you called. What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you could run out and buy something for us tonight," Blaine said.

Kurt was confused, "Us as in?"

"For the kids and I," Blaine said, "See, the power went down because of the freak storm that happened a few hours ago and they said the power won't get back on until tomorrow. And they really don't want to reschedule."

"Blaine I thought the show starts in ten minutes?" Kurt looked over at the clock in there room.

"It does," Blaine said.

Kurt knew he was giving him that look, the one where he wants something. He had seen it one to many times. "Are you saying you want me and Cassidy to come out, bring the entire candle collection we have, buy some candles in any stores we pass, and come to the theatre where you are."

"Yes," Blaine said and adding on a few extra s's.

Kurt sighed, "Cassidy go through the living room and gather all of the candles we have."

"Why?" Cassidy asked him.

"I'll explain later," Kurt told her, "Now you mister owe me a lot for this."

"Oh I'll figure out something," Blaine let out a laugh.

Kurt and Cassidy gathered all of the candles in the house and then they started to walk towards the theatre Blaine would be at, stopping along the way buying any candles they could find.

The doors were opened and they walked in, "We bring light!" Cassidy said letting out a giggle.

Blaine walked over to them, "Thank you so much," he took some of the bags, "This way, we are handing them out to the kids to hold if they are big enough."

They followed Blaine into the back and the kids all had their outfits on. The room was lit up by cell phone lights.

"My lovely fiancé came through for us," Blaine said as they walked in.

Mrs. Andrews ran over and kissed Kurt and Cassidy on the cheeks, "You two are wonderful. We had parents come in as well."

"We bought some matches too," Kurt said holding up two large boxes of matches.

"Let's get these lit and have our show," Mrs. Andrews clapped her hands.

Some of the parents volunteered and lit the candles. They placed them on some of the ledges in the audience. There were parents smiling at them and thanking them for making sure the show went on.

Mrs. Andrews walked to center stage, "Good evening everyone." Everyone in the audience started clapping.

Kurt and Cassidy were sitting in one of the front rows smiling up at her.

"First off, what a night it has been," Mrs. Andrews laughed, "But even with a black out, nothing can stop us. I would like to thank everyone who brought in our candles. They are seated in the front row and are now officially our guests of honor."

The audience started clapping once again.

"So if you will do us all a favor and put away your phones and turn your ringers off, just enjoy the magic of the season," Mrs. Andrews said to all of them.

And just like that, everyone in the audience put away their cell phones and other electronic devices they may have been holding, and the students started to file onto the stage. Each of them was holding a candle.

Blaine walked out in back of them and sat down at the piano which had candles placed around it carefully.

Mrs. Andrews smiled and nodded over at him as he started to play. The students began to sing and watched their teacher.

_La La La La La La  
La La La La La  
La La La La La_

One half the students started to sing.

_I'm wishing on a star  
And trying to believe  
That even though it's far_

_He'll find me Christmas Eve_  
I guess that Santa's busy  
Cause he's never come around  
I think of him  
When Christmas comes to town 

The other half of the students started to sing the next verse.

_The best time of the year_  
When everyone comes home  
With all this Christmas cheer  
It's hard to be alone  
Putting up the Christmas tree  
With friends who come around 

_It's so much fun_  
When Christmas comes to town  
Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green 

The students who sang first started to sing the next lines.

_All the things I've heard about_  
But never really seen  
All of the students voices joined together.  
No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way 

Some of the students rang bells they were holding along with Blaine's piano playing. The students began singing once again, taking their turns with each line.

_Presents for the children_  
Wrapped in red and green  
All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen  
All of the student's voices joined together.  
No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way 

Different students each take turns singing each line until they sing the final line all together.

_When Santa's sleigh bells ring_  
I listen all around  
The herald angels sing  
I never hear a sound 

_And all the dreams of children_  
Once lost will all be found  
That's all I want when Christmas comes to town  
That's all I want when Christmas comes to town 

Blaine played the last notes and he looked over at Cassidy and Kurt. The both of them were clapping and standing up.

Kurt reached up and wiped the tear away from his eye. Cassidy pulled on his shirt, "What is it honey?"

"Still the best Christmas ever," Cassidy smiled up at him.


	20. December 19th

_December 19th, 2015_

Cassidy was sitting in one of the chairs and staring at the door. Kurt looked over at her, "You know staring at the door isn't going to make Jeremy come here any faster."

"I know," Cassidy slumped in the chair, "How much longer now?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked over at the clock, "He still has five minutes to get here."

Cassidy grumbled, "I've never had a friend this late before."

"He isn't late," Kurt said, "You are just used to them always being early."

"Well, who isn't excited to spend time with me?" Cassidy asked him.

Kurt could only laugh and then there was a knock at the door. While Cassidy ran over to the door, Kurt walked up behind her. She opened the door and there stood Jeremy and his father. Jeremy was a small boy, he had sandy blonde hair that was longer, but barely touched his shoulders.

"Hello," Kurt smiled at him.

"Hi Jeremy," Cassidy said excitedly, "Hi Mr. Rodgers," she giggled.

"Hi Mr. Kurt," Jeremy said giving him a small wave.

"Can we go play in my room now?" she looked up at Kurt.

"Sure go on ahead," Kurt waved his hand.

Jeremy let out a laugh as Cassidy pulled him into her room.

"Busy kids," Jeremy's father said, "Sorry, I'm Alex. I don't think we've met before," he held out his hand.

Kurt shook his head, "No, you met Blaine though. Would you like to come in for a bit. I have nothing to do except worrying about my parents coming home for Christmas."

Alex looks as if he is in his mid-thirties. His black hair is cut short and is wearing a hat on his head just as Kurt's dad always does. "Actually I was hoping to talk to you about Jeremy."

"That's fine," Kurt said letting Alex walk by and pull his jacket off. "Let me hang that up for you," he hung the coat up.

Alex was wearing a casual business outfit. "I know I met Blaine before, he is her older brother right?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded as they walked into the kitchen, "Would you like something to drink. I have coffee, tea, soda?"

"Coffee is fine," Alex sat down at the small table.

Kurt smiled as he set up the coffee maker, "And yes, Blaine is Cassidy's older brother."

"And that makes you?" Alex asked a bit unsure.

"I am Blaine's fiancé," Kurt said sitting down, "But we already decided that we are family. It was a long conversation," he laughed. He then looked over at Alex waiting for some type of uncomfortable-ness but he seemed.

"That's good," Alex nodded his head, "Family is always good."

Kurt nodded his head and the coffee maker was finished, "It's done," he stood up and got to cups down. "Blaine got me this for Christmas two years ago. It makes the coffee so fast."

"Late riser?" Alex asked him.

Kurt laughed shaking his head, "No, actually he is. I think he got it more for himself." He poured to cups, "Do you like anything in yours?"

"No, it's just fine like that," Alex said.

"Alright," Kurt set a cup in front of him and walked over to the fridge taking out the cream pouring some into his cup.

"Is that hazelnut?" Alex asked him. Kurt looked over at him a with smile, "I'll take some then."

Kurt walked over and handed the cream to Alex. He then put it back in the fridge and there was a burst of giggles coming from the bedroom. "Oh and don't worry they aren't watching television in there."

"That's fine," Alex said taking a drink, "So you and Blaine been together for long?"

"Actually," Kurt smiled and took a drink, "We have our fourth anniversary coming up in…oh in about three days."

"Wow," Alex looked a bit taken back, "You two met in high school or something?"

"We did," Kurt said to him, "Our senior year, Cassidy and Blaine moved and well it took us a few months, but we got there."

"Sounds like Clarisse and I," Alex gave a sad smile.

Kurt scrunched his face, "Who is Clarisse?"

"Clarisse was Jeremy's mother," Alex looked down at the coffee in his cup, "She actually left us this past summer, it's sort of why Jeremy stopped talking."

"Oh, that's just awful," Kurt said, not sure exactly what to say.

"I should have known it was coming," Alex gave a shrug. "The late nights and sometimes she wouldn't even come home. It was hard. To tell you the truth it was easier when she finally left because then I knew."

Kurt didn't know what to say. The person he had ever known with someone whose parents literally left them, was Puck and his dad.

"I just wanted to thank you," Alex looked up at Kurt, "I think Cassidy is the best thing to happen to him. He isn't the same, but he is talking more now."

"That's all Cassidy," Kurt waved a hand. "She is quite the spirit herself."

Alex nodded his head, "I noticed."

"Blaine raised her," Kurt said, "I know he doesn't like to take all the credit, but he did. Their parents died when Cassidy was only three and Blaine was fifteen."

"Wow," Alex said surprised, "I wouldn't have guessed. Well, since you came along I guess they haven't been on their own?"

"Oh no," Kurt laughed, "My family practically adopted after their first visit. It was before Blaine and I were even together too. I knew even if we didn't get together, we would be in each others lives."

Alex just stared at Kurt, "You are awfully smart for being so young."

"You can thank my dad for that," Kurt winked over at him.

The door opened and Blaine stepped inside, "Oh hello, I guess this explains why you weren't answering your phone." He walked over and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and held out his hand towards Alex, "It's nice to see you again."

"You too," Alex shook his hand, "I should get going now. I start work soon."

"Oh that's fine," Kurt stood up, "You said his grandmother would be coming to pick him up?"

"Yes she will," Alex said with a nod as he reached for his coat.

"Well I'll be here," Blaine said to him, "This one has the late shift tonight," he points to Kurt.

Alex zipped up his coat, "Thanks for having him. I will see you both later then," and slipped out the door.

Blaine felt Kurt slip his arms around his waist, he turned his head, "Are you alright?" he asked him.

Kurt sighed leaning his chin on Blaine's shoulder, "Yeah, I just love you."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled.

"Want to help make dinner?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine nodded, "That sounds like fun."

They worked together and made dinner. Blaine walked down the hall and into Cassidy's room, "Hey you two."

"Hello Mr. Blaine," Jeremy said quietly.

Cassidy looked up, "Blaine! Look what we made!"

Blaine looked at the Lego city the two had made, "Wow, that's nice." He was always surprised over Jeremy's soft voice, while Cassidy was loud. "I just wanted to let you two know that dinner is ready."

"Is it the chicken penne with cheese sauce?" Cassidy asked excitedly.

"I believe that's what you asked for," Blaine smiled at her.

Cassidy turned towards Jeremy, "It's one of my favorites, let's clean up quick."

"Okay," Jeremy nodded his head and followed Cassidy out of her room.

Blaine walked out and found Kurt setting the table, "The children are aware of our dining hour."

"Really Blaine?" Kurt asked him with a laugh.

"Blaine is always silly like that," Cassidy explained to Jeremy, "Here you can sit in the chair next to me."

Jeremy sat down and saw that Blaine and Kurt sat down next to each other giving each other a look. He smiled to himself.


	21. December 20th

_December 20th, 2015_

"Alright," Kurt said pushing up his shirt sleeves, "We need to give this place a massive cleaning if my parents and Finn are coming for there visit tomorrow."

Santana looked over at Blaine, who also had his game face on. She leaned down towards Cassidy, "Do they always get like this?"

Cassidy rolled her own sleeves up, "Get like what?" she asked her.

Santana just shook her head and sat down on the couch.

"Oh no you don't," Kurt said pulling her arm so she stands up, "If you are staying here, you get to help clean too."

Blaine smiled over at her, "You chose the perfect day to stay home."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Fine, what do you need me to do?"

"Great," Kurt said, "I have a game plan. Blaine will tackle the vacuuming."

"Yes sir," Blaine said saluting him.

Kurt looked over at him, "Cassidy clean your room because I know you may have cleaned some of it after Jeremy left yesterday but it's probably still dirty."

Cassidy nodded, "You got it dude."

"I will handle the bathroom," Kurt said, "And Santana I need you to clean the kitchen, which means cleaning out the fridge and cleaning any surface you see, including counters and kitchen appliances.

Santana's eyes widened, "The entire kitchen?"

"We will come help when we are done," Blaine explained to her, "We just start with our own tasks."

"Fine," Santana said, "Glad I didn't dress for a fancy occasion."

The group set to work and began cleaning. Cassidy finished fast and helped Santana with the kitchen. She was scrubbing the counter and looked over at Santana who was scrubbing the stove, "What did you ask Santa for Christmas?"

Santana looked up at her and saw Blaine was half listening as he was straightening some of the pictures. "I guess I forgot to ask something from Santa this year."

"Really?" Cassidy asked her, "You know there is still time if you want to ask him for something. Blaine told me that since Santa is in your heart, you can believe if you want too. And I think I do."

"That's good," Santana said to her.

Cassidy looked over at her confused, "You don't believe in Santa do you?"

"Well kid, he didn't always make it to my house when I was little," Santana said as she started to scrub harder.

Cassidy jumped off the stool and walked over to her, "What's something you asked for from Santa when you were little."

Santana sighed, "I once asked Santa for this silly toy and I never got it. I guess that's when I just stopped believing."

"I'm sorry that happened," Cassidy said, "I know how special a toy can be, what was it?"

"It was one of those Lite Brites," Santana told her, "You know with the little pegs and the light bulb inside."

"Oh, I think I know what that is," Cassidy said excitedly, "Blaine used to have one. There are pictures of him playing with one."

"Yeah, well, I wanted that," Santana shrugged, "I doubt they make them anymore though."

"You could ask for one from Santa this year," Cassidy said, "You never know what will happen."

Santana let out a laugh, "Sure kid, I'll Santa for a Lite Brite."

Cassidy shrugged and went back to cleaning the counter. Kurt walked out wearing a pair of gloves on his hands, "Blaine I thought I told you to not keep your gel on my shelf."

Blaine turned around and acted as if he hadn't heard any of the conversation between his sister and Santana. "Sorry honey," Blaine said, "I guess I was in a rush this morning. I had to run out and buy the coffee since I didn't know we were out."

"It's fine," Kurt sighed walking into the kitchen and taking off the gloves setting them in the sink. "How is it going in here girls?"

"Great," Cassidy smiled at him, "I think we are almost ready for inspection."

"Inspection?" Santana asked, "Maybe I should have just stayed with Berry."

"Then maybe you could have found out about this boy she is seeing," Kurt said crossing his arms over his chest.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "She is sneaking around with the guy, what's the big deal?"

Cassidy scrunched her face, "Rachel is sneaking around with a guy, why would she do that?"

"Hey Sissy," Blaine said, "I got an idea, how about you vacuum your room now. I know that you mentioned that spider a few days ago."

"Fine," Cassidy groaned, "I know this is only to get rid of me."

Blaine kissed the top of her head, "Love you to little sister."

Cassidy waved her arm as she grabbed the vacuum and started to walk down the hall to her room.

"Really? She lives with you two and you send her to her room?" Santana asked him.

"She's only ten years old," Blaine told Santana, "And while she does act very mature for her age, I would appreciate the whole innocent thing to last just a little bit longer."

"Fair enough I suppose," Santana shrugged her shoulders, "So do we pass this inspection?"

Kurt looked around the kitchen, "I would have to leave a positive review. Very nice job."

"Why thank you Mr. Hummel," Santana rolled her eyes, "Does this mean I can relax now?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "We have things to make now."

"I just cleaned the kitchen though," Santana said.

Blaine laughed, "Oh Santana you have no idea how crazy this guy will get during the holidays. By the way, this whole guy with Rachel thing is driving him nuts."

Kurt groaned, "But she is our best friend, why won't she tell me who it is?"

"She's a girl," Santana said, "Let her have her secrets."

"Not fair," Kurt sighed.

"Anyways," Blaine said, "I think I thought of some awesome ideas we can do while your parents and Finn are here."

"Okay shoot," Kurt said pulling out some ingredients from the refrigerator.

Blaine pulled his phone out his pocket and opened the list, "We should definitely visit the Rockefeller Center Plaza tree."

"Oh yes," Kurt nodded his head, "Finn always wanted to see that."

"What about the Macy's Santa Land?" Blaine asked him.

Santana shook her head, "Isn't that place incredibly busy all the time during the holidays?"

"Sometimes," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt stared at him, "It's busy, but if they want to go we will."

"What about taking them to that show with the girls that are always kicking their legs up," Santana said trying to remember.

"The Rockettes?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Yes them," Santana waved a hand, "Then you won't have to listen to them talk."

Kurt laughed, "Oh sweetie. You have so much to learn."

Blaine leaned over, "And I can bet you twenty bucks I know the man that will teach you," he grinned. Santana just rolled her eyes at them again.


	22. December 21st

_December 21th, 2015_

"I don't understand why my dad wouldn't let us pick him up from the airport," Kurt grumbled. He had taken the day off from work, and is going to work the night shift because he wanted to see his parents.

Blaine just rolled his eyes, he had happen to have gotten the day off of work, "It's Burt," he shrugged, "You two happen to be the most stubborn people I know."

"I'm Hummel," Kurt said with a nod of his head.

"Yes you are," Blaine kissed his forehead, "Now I believe they are due here at any moment, so if you want to stop moping about it, I'm sure that would be a fine idea."

Kurt just groaned and crossed his arms over his chest.

Cassidy walked out of the hall, "Are they here yet?"

"Nope," Blaine shook his head, "Kurt hasn't gotten the text yet."

"I hope they find it alright," Kurt said.

Blaine sighed from his seat next to him, "They've been here before. I'm sure they everything will be fine."

Cassidy heard a knock on at the door, "I'll get it!"

Blaine and Kurt stood up, "See they are here safe and sound," Blaine told his fiancé, "Nothing to worry about."

Cassidy knocked on the door in a rhythm fives times and two knocks came back. She opened the door and smiled, "Burt!" she ran and hugged him.

"Well hello there," Burt laughed and patted her head.

"I don't suppose you could let the rest of us in," Finn said from behind him.

"Finn and Carole!" Cassidy hugged them both.

"There he is," Burt said holding out his arms, "Come on kiddo." Kurt hugged his dad. "You too," he looked over at Blaine.

Blaine laughed and hugged him. Soon everyone was hugged and they were all settled down sitting in the living room.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have picked you up from the airport," Kurt said as he sat on the arm of the chair which Blaine was sitting on.

"We aren't going to get lost," Burt waved a hand.

Carole just sighed, "He didn't want to be an inconvenience."

"You guys could never be an inconvenience," Blaine said to them.

"Try explaining that to this one," Finn pointed over to Burt.

"Now don't all gang up on me," Burt said to them holding his arms out.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, "I told him you would be fine. But Kurt is one of worries."

"Stop it," Kurt said hitting his shoulder.

"Finn guess what," Cassidy said to him.

"What's that?" Finn asked her with a smile.

Cassidy giggled leaned over to whisper in his ear and Finn's face turned red. "So am I right?"

"Um yeah," Finn nodded his head.

"What is it?" Kurt asked them.

Finn shook his head and grabbed Cassidy setting her on his lap, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Kurt and Blaine shared a look with one another. "So, do we have anything exciting planned for today?"

"Actually yeah, but I have work at eight," Kurt said with a nod.

Blaine laughed, "And you sound so excited about it."

"Do you like being a waiter there?" Burt asked him, "At that one place, what's it called again?"

"Le Bernardin," Kurt said, "And it's fine. I mean working there isn't so bad. The parties are fun."

"Maybe we can visit sometime," Finn said.

"I doubt it," Blaine shook his head with a laugh. "We've only been there once and cost us half of my salary in a month."

"And the piece of fish Blaine got was smaller than my hand," Cassidy laughed. "They came home and we ate ice cream."

"Yep," Blaine smiled, "Kurt and I went to the store going a bit crazy with the sundae supplies."

"So Santana is staying with you guys too?" Finn asked them.

"She is," Cassidy replied excitedly, "We've been doing all sorts of things together. She helped us get the tree and decorated it. And we cleaned the apartment."

"Santana helped with that stuff?" Finn asked confused.

Burt laughed, "Knew that girl had a heart."

"She just needed someone to help her find her way," Blaine nodded towards his sister. "Besides I think Santana always had it in her."

Carole gave him a wink, "I have a feeling you are right there."

There was a knock at the door, and Kurt looked down at Blaine who shrugged. Kurt stood up and walked over to reveal Rachel. "Hey Rach what are you doing here?"

"Umm," Rachel smiled, "I was invited."

"By whom?" Kurt asked, "Well not that I'm not surprised to see you here. And I don't hate it, but what?"

"Can I come in?" Rachel asked.

"Oh sure, yeah," Kurt moved to the side and took off her coat. "I thought you were working today."

"I was," Rachel said, "But I finished for the day."

"Rachel," Carole stood up and hugged her, "What are you doing here?"

Finn set Cassidy down and stood up. Kurt took his seat next to Blaine, "Same thing I asked."

And then they all found out there answer as Finn and Rachel linked hands, "Well you know how I told you I was seeing someone," Rachel said with a smile.

"Oh my god," Blaine said and he started laughing. "Santana owes me twenty bucks!"

"You knew?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine smiled, "Just a guess. Cassidy is the one who pointed it out."

"Blaine wouldn't let me bet," Cassidy said with a frown.

"You were betting on us?" Rachel asked them.

Blaine looked over at her, "You started it."

"I did not," Rachel stared at him.

"Yes you did," Blaine nodded his head, "Remember we would always bet on…" and then he trailed off.

"Bet on what Blaine?" Kurt asked him.

"Nothing honey," Blaine said looking down.

Burt started laughing, "You bet on how long he would keep his jobs right?"

"Blaine!" Kurt said, "Why would you do that?"

"Like I said, Rachel started it," Blaine pointed at her.

"Rachel!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "We haven't bet against you in anyway. Besides aren't you happy for us?"

Kurt sighed, "Of course I am."

"Wait a minute," Burt said, "Are you two happy?"

"Yeah," Finn smiled looking down at Rachel, "Yeah we are."

"And you two have talked about this?" Carole asked them.

Rachel nodded, "We started off taking everything slow and catching up with each other. One thing led to another and here we are."

Cassidy looked up at them, "Does this mean Rachel is going to be my sister?"

"What?" Finn asked her confused.

"Well since Finn is concerned my brother," Cassidy told them, "If you are together, then does that mean Rachel is going to be my sister?"

Finn kneeled down, "You consider me your brother?"

"Duh," Cassidy said, "Kurt's my brother, so that means you are my brother too."

"I've never had a sister before," Finn said looking at Cassidy.

Cassidy shrugged, "Me neither."

"I guess it's a first for all of us then," Rachel smiled at her.

"Alright," Burt clapped his hands, "I say we get out of here and get some food. And take a look at that big tree in the city."

"Sounds like a great idea," Kurt smiled at him as he felt Blaine take his hand.

"Maybe we can finally get some wedding details out of these two," Carole pointed to Kurt and Blaine.

Rachel shook her head, "I doubt it. They won't even spill to me and I am supposed to be in the wedding. How will I know what days to take off?"

"Just be patient," Kurt said to her, "Now food because I'm starving."


	23. December 22nd

_December 22nd, 2015_

Cassidy sighed as she walked along with Carole and Burt. "What's the matter munchkin?" Carole asked her.

"Remember how I said I still need to get Kurt and Blaine presents?" Cassidy asked them.

"Sure," Burt shrugged, "I thought that's why we where going out together today."

"I know," Cassidy said, "I just don't know what to get them."

"How about a nice scarf for one of them?" Carole suggested.

Cassidy shook her head, "No, I think they have enough of those."

"What were you thinking?" Burt asked her.

Cassidy stood for a moment and then smiled, "I have an idea but I will need lots of help."

"Who should we enlist?" Burt laughed.

"I'll need Rachel and Santana, and even Ashley's help," Cassidy said, "I think you both too."

"How about we grab some lunch and you can tell us all about it," Carole said to her.

"Okay," Cassidy smiled.

They small group went to lunch and met back at the apartment. Blaine had an early shift along with Kurt, so they both were working that morning. It hadn't been a problem before since usually Cassidy had school, but Burt and Carole offered to watch her. Finn was out with Rachel for the day.

"There they are," Blaine smiled as they walked through the door, "Did it start snowing yet?"

"Just a little," Carole said as they started to take off their coats.

"And did you finish your Christmas shopping?" Blaine asked his sister.

Cassidy giggled with a nod, "I think so."

Blaine noticed she didn't have any bags, so he just figured his sister was up to something. "Well did you all want some coffee or hot cocoa?" he offered.

"Hot cocoa please," Cassidy said to her brother.

"Sure," Blaine said wrapping his arms around her, "Would you two like anything?"

"Some coffee would be lovely," Carole smiled at him.

Blaine nodded his head and walked into the kitchen, "Kurt should be home soon, he had a long shift today since he wanted to take of Christmas Eve and Christmas day."

"That place doesn't close on Christmas?" Burt asked surprised.

"I know," Blaine said, "I'm glad the coffee shop is closed on Christmas. One of my friends switched with me so I work tomorrow and not on Christmas eve."

"That was nice of her," Carole said.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, she doesn't have to be at her family's house until the next day so it worked out."

"Yep, can't break our tradition," Cassidy said to them.

"Wouldn't think of it," Carole laughed.

Blaine turned on the coffee pot and set a tea kettle on the stove. "So Cassidy what did you ask for from Santa this year?" Burt asked her.

"A surprise," Cassidy shrugged, "I didn't know what to ask for since I have everything I want I think."

"You think?" Blaine asked her.

"Well I certainly won't know that I want something until I get it on Christmas," Cassidy said to him.

Blaine laughed out loud, "Oh Sissy. I'm sure whatever Santa gets you it will be perfect." He looked over at Burt and Carole giving them a wink.

Cassidy looked out the window, "The snow is starting to fall faster."

"Really?" Carole walked over, "Looks like it. Oh I hope we don't get snowed in here."

"We'll be okay if that happens," Blaine said, "We would just worry about Kurt, Finn and Rachel then."

"They won't be here?" Cassidy asked with a worried voice.

Blaine kneeled down next to her, "Honey, they will be fine. Kurt is at work and if needs to he will know where to go. Rachel and Finn are at her apartment, so they will be safe there."

"But they aren't here," Cassidy looked outside, "What if something happens to them."

"Nothing will happen," Blaine said to her, "Remember how we got snowed in at Burt and Carole's house before. It wasn't so bad was it?"

"Kurt and Finn were there," Cassidy said crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm going to check on Stormy to make sure he isn't scared." She ran down the hall.

"She doesn't handle these types of situations well?" Burt asked him.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know. When we had that really bad storm a few months ago during the summer she freaked out a bit. I guess all kids worry like that right?" he looked over at them.

Carole nodded, "Finn used to be afraid of thunder. He would hide under a blanket and wouldn't come out until it was over."

"I know Kurt didn't like when we used to get snow in because he once saw this movie where snowmen came to life," Burt let out a laugh, "I didn't know he was awake when I turned it on."

Carole rolled her eyes at her husband, "She is just worried about you two. She wants to make sure you are all together for Christmas."

"Yeah," Blaine sighed and Cassidy walked into the room carrying her cat. "How is Stormageddon doing?"

"I think he is scared but I calmed him down," Cassidy said.

Blaine's phone started to ring and he walked over to read it on the counter, "It's Kurt." He hit the accept button, "Hi, what's going on?"

Cassidy ran over to him and was holding onto Stormy tight.

"Sure, yeah. We're fine. Stay safe honey. I love you too, bye," Blaine hung up the phone. "They aren't letting them leave the restaurant because of the winter storm warning."

"What?" Cassidy asked, "But he has to come home."

"He can't walk out in the snow and cold," Blaine told her, "Honey, if I could get Kurt home right now I would."

"He has to come home," Cassidy said starting to cry, "If he doesn't come home what will happen to him? And what about Santana and Ashley!"

"Sissy, he is safe at work. They have a generator if the power goes out and it will be warm there," Blaine explained to her, "And Santana is with some friends along with Ashley. They will all be fine."

Cassidy nodded her head, "I just want them safe."

"Me too," Blaine hugged his sister.

"I have an idea," Burt stood up, "Did you kids have a bunch of candles left over from that concert you did?"

"We do," Blaine said as he looked through one of the cupboards, "We have the long skinny ones."

Burt took the candle and a holder, "See Cassidy we will put it over here." He put the candle by the window and stroked the match on the box. Lighting the candle he pushed it closer to the window. "There."

"What will that do?" Cassidy asked him.

"See this candle will light the way for anyone who sees it," Burt explained, "If Kurt does happen to come out he will know where to go and if he stays at work we will keep it lit to know we are thinking of him or Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Ashley."

"I like that," Cassidy said leaning on the window sill, "That way if any of them gets lost they will know exactly where to go." And she stayed by the window until she drifted off to sleep.

Blaine looked over from the chair, "I think she fell asleep."

Stormageddon had curled up next to her on the floor. Blaine took the blanket off from the back of chair and placed it over his sister.

"She really worries about her family," Burt commented.

Blaine nodded his head and smiled down at his sister, "Yeah." He sat back down and they continued to watch the television. The weather man reported that the snow storm was getting worse. They already had over four inches on the ground and were getting more. It was so bright outside that the snow made it look like day time.

Blaine glanced at his phone. It was already almost close to midnight. He was worried about Kurt.

"He'll be alright," Carole reassured him, "They all will be," she squeezed his hand.

"Thanks," Blaine said curling up into the chair and watching as the white blob as it stayed over New York. He felt his eyes starting to close himself.

Suddenly they heard keys in the door and it opened, "Hey everyone!" Finn said happily.

Blaine sat up, "What?"

Rachel and Santana followed them inside. "It is so cold out there," a voice said. Kurt appeared and smiled with snow covering him, "I think I turned into a snowman twice."

"Kurt!" Blaine stood up quickly and got tangled in the blanket as he ran over to him.

"Nice to know you care so much," Santana rolled her eyes.

Cassidy started to stir from her spot and smiled, she ran over to them and hugged them, "You saw our candle."

"We did," Kurt said running a hand through his hair.

Finn laughed, "Kurt was persistent with that one."

Kurt looked over at his dad, "My mom and I would do it when I worried about him coming home during a heavy snow storm."

"Well someone had to save those poor souls from the snow drifts," Burt said with a shrug.

Rachel smiled, "Well he did save me once."

"I'm freezing now," Kurt said and pulled Blaine close to him. "Since I'm guessing we are all stuck here for the night I say we get some more blankets out and have a sleepover."

Cassidy jumped up, "Yay! I'll go get my blankets from my bed."

"Dad, Mom, the both of you can take our bed if you want," Kurt offered.

"Nah, we'll be fine," Burt said, "I think a sleepover sounds like fun."

Blaine laughed, "I know what will make this more fun." He ran into the kitchen and grabbed some supplies. He walked out carrying chocolate bars, marshmallows, and graham crackers.

"Smores?" Cassidy asked.

"Sure," Blaine shrugged.

"As long as I can dip mine in cocoa that's fine," Finn said.

Santana lifted an eyebrow, "I bet you will eat five by the end of the night."

"Five?" Rachel waved a hand, "I'm betting he will have eight."

"More bets?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

Rachel shrugged, "As long as I can bet, I'm in."

"Hey!" Finn said.

"Oh sweetie don't worry," Rachel patted his shoulder.

"I want to put in a bet for nine."

"Burt!" Finn whined.


	24. December 23rd

_December 23rd, 2015_

"Snowed in," Blaine sighed leaning on the counter, "The coffee shop is officially closed until they clear the streets."

"Does that mean you get to spend the day with us?" Cassidy asked excitedly from her seat at the table.

Blaine smiled at her, "Looks like it. Can't get rid of me that easy."

Kurt bumped his hip as he set down another plate of waffles, "This was supposed to be Christmas breakfast, but I can always whip up a batch of cinnamon rolls instead."

"Sounds like a lovely idea," Blaine smiled at him.

Finn looked over at them, "So do you think we can still do something today?"

"Probably," Blaine shrugged, "I mean even with all the snow, we can find something to do."

"We should go to the big hill," Cassidy said jumping up, "I can use my sled I got for Christmas last year."

"I'm not sure everyone else will want to go," Blaine said.

Kurt let out a laugh, "That would be true, but if you wanted to take her that would be fine."

Cassidy squealed with delight, "Can we go? Please?"

Blaine looked over at his sister, "I don't know, do you really want to go?" he teased her.

"Please," Cassidy pleaded.

Blaine smiled at her, "I guess we can go then."

Cassidy cheered and ran to her room, "I'm going to change."

"Would anyone else want to go?" Blaine asked.

"I'll go," Finn shrugged, "I can't remember the last time I went sledding."

Santana picked up part of a waffle, "I'll go. I mean who can resist the opportunity to say I've been sledding with the Anderson duo."

"I have to say Santana that means a lot," Blaine smiled over at her.

"I think I'll stay here with Kurt," Rachel said from her own seat.

Carole nodded, "Not that I wouldn't love to go sledding," she shrugged, "I think it will be warmer in here."

"What about you Burt?" Blaine asked him.

"You know I think I will go," Burt stood up, "I haven't been sledding in ages. And I don't want to be stuffed up inside today."

"Just be careful Dad," Kurt said to him

"Great," Blaine smiled, "We will find some extra scarves and gloves if anyone needs some."

"In the closet in the hall," Kurt calls from by the stove, "Bottom shelf."

"Thank you," Blaine said as he ran into the hall and found his sister pulling out her own snow suit.

About a half hour later the small group was dressed up and were heading outside into the snow.

"Be safe," Kurt said giving Blaine a kiss, "All of you." He leaned down to talk to Cassidy, "And when you come home, we will have hot cocoa and maybe make a treat."

Cassidy giggled and hugged Kurt, "Thank you. I can't wait," she waved her clothed arms around.

Blaine let out a laugh, "Come on, let's head out and see if any of your friends are there."

"You think?" Cassidy asked him.

"I guess we won't know until we head out," Blaine said excitedly to his sister.

Santana pulled on a pair of gloves, "I think I will soon regret this."

"Nah," Burt smiled at her, "I can bet you haven't been sledding like this before."

Finn let out a laugh, "Just wait until you get this one down a hill," he pointed towards Cassidy, "She is like a bullet flying down that hill."

"Can we leave now?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "Let's head out. It will take about a half hour to walk there."

Kurt smiled as he started to press the gooey mess into the pan. "Wow, I forgot how much fun this was," he laughed.

Rachel watched him, "How do you figure that homemade rice crispy treats taste better than the come out of the box kind."

"Because they are," Kurt said to her.

"They do taste better," Carole commented as she helped Kurt get the last of the mixture from the bowl.

"Plus," Kurt said, "Cassidy and Blaine love them. They had never had them before I made them for them. They were both quite adorable and now I am going to ask you a question. Finn? Really out of all the men in the world and its Finn?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "How long did you want to say that to me?"

"Just since I found out," Kurt said taking the plastic wrap and ripping a piece off, "I mean, I love Finn and I am happy you are happy, but you kept it a secret. Why?"

Carole took the pan from Kurt, "You know sweetie, sometimes there is no explanation."

"Thank you," Rachel said to her.

"I get that, I really do," Kurt sighed as he walked to wash his hands, "But I remember those nights you came over to our apartment and cried about him. I just want to make sure you aren't doing this for the wrong reasons."

"Like what?" Rachel asked him, "I wouldn't just start a relationship for reasons that I don't even understand myself. Finn and I just started talking. Things led from there. Remember that one weekend, I left."

"You went to visit Finn?" Kurt asked surprised.

Rachel nodded, "And that's when we decided to start our relationship again. It was slow, but I truthfully haven't seen him face to face since them. And I think we are closer than ever."

Kurt looked at his friend, "I'm glad you're happy."

"You know," Carole said to him, "I remember a certain someone else who fell in love and then wondered if he was moving to fast."

Kurt gave her a look, "Fine. Fine. But Rachel, I just want you to think real now. You have a life here."

"I do," Rachel nodded, "And I told Finn that I'm not moving back there. He said he would think about moving here, but like I said we are taking it slow and things will progress from there."

"You just grew up so fast," Kurt smiled at her and reached his arms out to hug her.

Rachel laughed and hugged him back, "Don't worry about me. I still want to know about this wedding of yours."

"All in due time," Kurt pulled back. The door opened and in walked in five giggling people, "Have fun?"

Cassidy grinned wide, her cheeks were red, "It was so much fun!" she exclaimed.

"We probably went down the hill at least five times," Finn said.

"They did," Santana said pointing at the boys, "I went down once and that was enough."

"She went down twice," Burt said, "Don't let her trick you."

Kurt helped Blaine take off his scarf, "You alright under there?"

Blaine nodded, "Oh yeah, just tired from walking up and down the hill," he smiled, "And now I'm freezing because I am soaked to my butt."

"Did not need to know," Santana commented.

Cassidy wiggled out of her own snow suit, "My butt is wet too."

Rachel laughed, "Come on honey, let's go find some clothes in your room so you can warm up." She took Cassidy's hand and walked her down the hall.

"We'll be able to head back to our hotel tonight," Burt said to them, "The roads are almost clear and then we can relax tomorrow."

"Here, we have some spare clothes that I have from Irene and Eugene," Blaine said, "She thinks Kurt and I are still growing even though when visited last she said I didn't grow an inch."

Burt laughed, "That's fine. I didn't get as wet as you kids did."

Santana looked freezing, so Blaine went into his own closet and pulled out a sweater for her, "Here you go," he offered it to her.

"Thanks," Santana took the sweater and put it on. She looked down and saw a large reindeer on it. Looking up at him, "Where did you get this?"  
Rachel and Cassidy came back out, "Oh I got Blaine that sweater last year, isn't it darling?"

Santana made a face, "If this gets hot cocoa spilled on it, I am not to blame."

"Me neither," Blaine said laughing.


	25. December 23rd (Bonus)

_December 23rd, 2015 (Bonus)_

"There is the hill," Cassidy said pulling on Blaine's arm, "Look how big it is."

Santana's eyes widened, "That's the hill."

"Yeah," Finn said elbowing her, "Scared Lopez?"

Santana waved her hand, "No."

Blaine saw the little man on the light, "Come on kids, we got a hill to climb."

"Shouldn't that be my line?" Burt asked him. Blaine blushed and looked down. "I'm teasing ya kid, let's go. I haven't been sledding in years and I want to get my groove back."

Blaine laughed, "I'm sure you never lost it."

Finn patted him on the shoulder, "Tone down the buttering up, you already have the okey dokey to marrying his son."

Blaine just rolled his eyes as they crossed the street. They started walking up to the hill in Central Park and it wasn't as busy as Blaine thought it would be. "Let's walk up to the top and then we'll figure out sliding order from there."

They had two sleds and that fit two people each if need be. Once at the top, Cassidy grinned over at him, "Look we're on top of the world," she shouted and giggled.

"So who wants to slide down first?" Blaine asked.

Cassidy bounced up and down, "I do!"

"How about I slide down with Cassidy and then you three can decide?" Blaine asked handing a sled over to Finn.

"I'll go with them," Finn said, "As long as no else cares?"

"Go ahead," Burt smiled. Santana just shook her head.

"Awesome," Finn said setting the sled on the hill, "I am so going to beat you down."

Cassidy hopped on the sled with determination, "Nope. We are going to beat you down."

Blaine got on the back of the sled, "Ready?" he asked.

"Alright, here we go!" Finn shouted as he took off down the hill.

"That's cheating!" Cassidy yelled down to him.

Blaine laughed and then felt two hands in back of him, "Just need a bit of a push," Burt said as they started sliding down the hill themselves.

They all laughed all the way down. "That was so much fun," Finn said as he fell into the snow.

"You cheated," Cassidy walked over to him.

"Did not," Finn stuck his tongue out at her.

Blaine just laughed, "Come on, let's get back up there."

They walked back up the hill and met back up with Burt and Santana. "Can I go down with you?" Cassidy asked Burt.

"Sure," Burt smiled at her.

Blaine handed him the sled, "There you go."

"I want a rematch," Cassidy said to Finn.

Finn looked over at Blaine who gave a nod. "You are so on!"

They all went sliding down the hill. "Hey, you want a turn next?" Blaine asked Santana.

"I'm fine," Santana shrugged.

"You sure?" Blaine asked her, "I mean I know the rush at first gets to you but it's fun."

Santana then mumbled something.

"What was that?" Blaine asked Santana.

"I've never done this before," Santana gestured towards the hill.

Blaine looked over at her, "I have an idea then." Burt, Cassidy and Finn climbed back up the hill. "Can I have one the sleds?"

"Here you go," Burt handed him one.

Blaine sat on the back of the sled, "Climb on."

Santana looked at the sled, "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," Blaine smiled at her, "Come on. I promise it will be fun."

"Finn and I will ride down with you," Cassidy said looking over at Finn.

Finn let out a laugh, "Yeah sure, I think I will need a break though."

Blaine held out his hand and wiggled his gloved fingers, "I know you want too."

Santana sighed, "Fine, but just because I am doing this does not mean that I will like you more."

"That's okay," Blaine smiled as Santana got situated on the front of the sled. "Ready all?"

"Yes!" Finn and Cassidy shouted from beside them.

The four then took off down the hill. They all laughed all the way down the hill. They hadn't seen Burt filming it as they went down. When they got back up the hill, they were still laughing.

"Santana do you want to go down with me?" Cassidy asked her.

"Yeah," Santana smiled, "Let's go."

They all went down the hill a couple more times before calling it a night. "Did you have fun?" Blaine asked Cassidy.

"Yeah," Cassidy nodded, "What about you Santana?"

"I did," Santana said smiling and putting her hands in her pockets. "Thanks," she said to Blaine.

Blaine reached over and squeezed her arm, "You're welcome."


	26. December 24th

_December 24th, 2015_

Cassidy got out of bed and smiled. She ran down the hall and peeked into Blaine and Kurt's room. They were both sleeping, but Cassidy saw that it was already past eight in the morning.

Cassidy snuck into the room and walked over to Blaine's side knowing that waking up Kurt would be a bad idea. She saw that Blaine was snuggled in Kurt's embrace. Reaching over, she poked at him through the covers.

"Blaine," she whispered.

There was a groan from behind Blaine. Blaine smiled, but kept his eyes closed.

Cassidy poked him again, "Blaine."

"Yes?" Blaine whispered back.

"It's Christmas eve," Cassidy said still whispering, "And it's Cookie day."

Blaine giggled and opened one eye, "It is. Did you hear that Kurt, it's cookie day."

"Yeah, I heard," Kurt groaned.

Cassidy let out a giggle of her own, "Are you awake now Kurt?"

"No," Kurt said pulling Blaine closer to him and nuzzling his face into his neck. "Still sleeping."

Blaine laughed and opened both of his eyes, "I have a feeling it will take more than just talking to him," he winked at his sister.

Cassidy was about to laugh but covered her mouth quickly. She tiptoed to the other side of the bed.

"Now it's quiet, too quiet" Kurt said still half under the blankets.

Cassidy then jumped and Kurt let out a squeaking noise. Blaine turned around and they both started to tickle him.

"Fine," Kurt laughed, "I'm awake."

Cassidy fell in between them, "I knew you were awake."

"Can't trick this one," Blaine said reaching over to pat her on the head, but Cassidy dodged his hand. "So who's ready to make some cookies?"

"I am!" Cassidy bounced on the bed, "I should wake Santana too!" She climbed off the bed and ran into the living room.

Cassidy crept over to Santana who was sleeping on the couch. She had the sheets covering her head. Reaching over to poke at Santana's stomach, she heard another groan.

"So grumpy this morning," Cassidy put a hand on her hip.

"What time is it?" Santana said sleepily.

Cassidy looked over at the clock, "Almost eight thirty."

"To early," Santana said as she turned over.

Blaine walked out, "Sorry Santana, today is Christmas eve and it is a special day."

Santana sat up and saw him still in his pajamas, "And what makes Christmas eve so special?"

"It's cookie day," Cassidy said excitedly, "We spend all day making cookies and then we get ready for Santa to come."

"Oh," Santana said pulling the blankets off herself, "I take it Hummel is up as well."

"Of course," Cassidy said, "But first we must eat a healthy breakfast and I will make sure you are all fed and ready to go!" She ran into the kitchen.

Santana looked over at Blaine. "You two act so much alike."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled at her and walked into the kitchen. "So Sissy, what kind of cookies should we make today?"

"I want to make chocolate chip, chocolate crinkle ones which we mixed the dough last night, and sugar cookies," Cassidy said.

"Really, I think Kurt also got some Hershey Kisses, so we make the Peanut butter blossom ones," Blaine said as he opened a cupboard, he pulled out two bags, "Yep."

Cassidy smiled, "Yay!"

Kurt walked into the kitchen, "Ran into Santana, she looks absolutely wonderful in the morning."

"Just like you," Cassidy said with a smile.

Kurt looked over at her, "Are you saying I'm grumpy in the morning."

"Maybe," Cassidy rocked on her feet, "Are you still going to help us make cookies?"

"Of course I am," Kurt said to her, "Now I need coffee."

"Already started," Blaine kissed him.

Kurt leaned into his arms, "My hero."

Cassidy looked at them and rolled her eyes, "Boys." She walked over to the pantry to get her cereal out.

Santana walked back out, "Who is coming today?"

"My parents and Finn are coming after lunch," Kurt said getting down three mugs.

"And Rachel is coming over sometime in the afternoon," Blaine finished for him, "Along with Ashley before dinner."

"Busy day then?" Santana asked.

Blaine shrugged, "Fun day."

"So this cookie day?" Santana asked, "You do this every year?"

"Yep," Cassidy nodded as she walked over to the refrigerator to get out the milk, "Blainey used to do it with Mommy when he was little and now we all do it."

"Oh," Santana said going quiet.

Blaine looked over at her, "What does your family do on Christmas eve?"

Santana was shaken from her thoughts, "Sorry?"

"Yeah, what do you do on Christmas eve?" Cassidy asked her again.

Santana thought for a moment, "We would sometimes sit around watching Christmas movies and I would play cards with my grandma."

"Card games?" Cassidy asked scrunching her face.

Santana nodded, "Sometimes I think she would let me win."

"That was awfully nice of her," Cassidy said as she began to dig into her cereal.

"Maybe we can add that to our tradition," Blaine said, "We have to wait sometimes for the cookies and singing along with the radio to the same songs over and over again gets a bit repetitive."

Cassidy smiled with her spoon in front of her mouth, "And will you let me win?"

Kurt snorted, "Yeah right small fry." Cassidy just gave him a look.

After they had all eaten breakfast they had gotten the ingredients out to make sugar cookies.

"We make the sugar cookie dough first, because it needs to be cold," Cassidy explained to Santana.

"Some day you won't need me in here," Blaine said to her.

Cassidy shook her head, "No, I will always need you Blainey."

Blaine gave his sister a hug with one of his arms, "You are too sweet. I don't think these cookies need any sugar at all."

"Oh yes," Kurt walked up behind them, "But I think you both have enough sweetness for everyone."

Santana looked at them from sitting across the counter. She was about to say something, but stopped herself. "So how can I help?"

Kurt smiled at her, "We are going to start rolling these cookies into balls and roll them into powder sugar."

"Okay," Santana hopped off the stool and stood next to Kurt. They started to make small balls as Blaine and Cassidy made the sugar cookie dough.

Cassidy froze, "Wait, we need music. Maestro," she looked over at Blaine.

"Yes ma'am," Blaine said as he walked over and turned on the radio. Rocking Around The Christmas Tree was playing at the moment.

They continued on with their tasks until the siblings finished the dough and set in the fridge to get cold. Blaine and Cassidy started to roll the balls into the sugar.

"We need to get out our baking sheets," Kurt said.

Santana looked at her hands, she was about to volunteer, but realized her hands were covered with chocolate cookie dough. "I'll get them," Blaine said brushing his hands off of powered sugar.

"So what kind of movies do you watch at Christmas time?" Cassidy asked Santana.

"Oh, not sure," Santana shrugged, "Whatever is on TV usually."

"Kurt's family watches A Christmas Story and he can recite the entire thing," Cassidy smiled, "Him and Burt always act silly."

Kurt laughed, "It's always been my dad's favorite Christmas movie," he explained. "It drove my mom nuts and now it drives Carole nuts."

"I guess you never got one of those guns then?" Santana asked him.

Kurt smirked, "Nope, never got an official Red Ryder, carbine action, two-hundred shot range model air rifle."

Cassidy and Blaine let a giggle as Santana just stared at him.

"Never really wanted a bb gun or the bunny suit," Kurt shrugged, "Although you know I was the one who got that one kid to stick his tongue to the flag pole when I was eight."

"My little rebel," Blaine said setting down two baking sheets.

"I told him it would stick," Kurt said with a laugh, "The kid didn't believe me and he tried to prove it to me."

"I like the cartoons," Blaine said, "The Year Without a Santa Claus is my all time favorite, with Santa Claus Is Coming To Town right after it."

Cassidy nodded her head, "Those are my favorites too. And I really like Olive, The Other Reindeer and the Home Alone movies. I always wanted to do that."

"You want to be left alone at Christmas?" Blaine asked playfully pretending to be shocked, "My own sister! Oh my heart!"

Cassidy started at her brother and then reached into the sugar flicking some at him.

Blaine's mouth formed into an 'o'. "Is that how it's going to be?"

"Oh no," Kurt said, "Please don't have your sugar fight near me."

Santana reached over and grabbed some sugar. She flicked some at Kurt. She grinned at him, "Oops,"

"Santana Lopez!" Kurt said to her.

Cassidy was laughing along with Blaine. Kurt leaned over and flicked sugar at all of them, "I just can't…" he couldn't finish because Cassidy had tossed flour on him now.

"This is war!" Blaine said grabbing a handful of flour and tossing it in Santana and Kurt's direction.

"Wait!" Kurt called out and everyone froze, "First we need to get these cookies in the oven." He picked up the first tray of them and set them in the oven. "Alright, I think that's…" when he turned around he was blasted with flour. "This war is so on!"

A few hours later, after the flour war was cleaned up, and swept into the trash. They were now working on making some chocolate chip cookies.

The door opened with Burt, Carole, and Finn filling in, "Wow, it's really cold out there," Burt said with a shiver.

Blaine smiled, "Yeah, here let me take your coats," he walked over to help.

"Blaine, what is in your hair?" Finn asked.

The four started to laugh, "A flour war broke out," Cassidy said with a smile.

"And they all ganged up on me," Kurt groaned, "It was awful."

Blaine walked down the hallway carrying the coats in his arms, calling out, "And who won!"

Kurt shook his head with a laugh, "I won."

"You did not," Santana said as she scooped a ball of cookie dough on the cookie sheet, "I think Cassidy and I did." She reached her hand up and Cassidy gave her a high five.

"You were in on this flour war?" Finn asked her.

Santana shrugged, "If you can't beat them, join them," she winked over at him.

Carole walked over, "Wow, you've been busy this morning."

Cassidy nodded her head, "We made five and half batches of chocolate crinkle cookies," she pointed to the cooling cookies on the counter, "We are making chocolate chip cookies now and will make the sugar cookies next."

"Good plan," Burt said, "Those are my favorite."

"I will make an extra special one for you," Cassidy said with smile.

Kurt put his hand on her shoulder, "But he can't have too many. We always got to keep a look out for the cookie snatcher."

Cassidy giggled, "I forgot about that."

Burt looked over at his son, "Thanks kid."

"No problem Dad," Kurt smiled at him.

"Ready for the oven," Santana called out as she finished placing the last cookie on the baking sheet.

The group had made cookies well into the afternoon and Rachel came over while they were in the middle of the baking the sugar cookies.

Ashley came over as they finished frosting the last of the cookies and were starting on the peanut butter blossoms. "I haven't missed my favorites?"

"Waited for a reason Ash," Blaine smiled at her.

"Thank you B," Ashley smiled.

Kurt was putting some of the cookies away and Santana was helping him. "You doing alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "This is just…wow."

"Trust me, I thought that too," Kurt said with a laugh, "During my initiation a couple of years ago they had to push me out the kitchen because I was getting annoyed with their schedule."

"Really?"

"Yep," Kurt smiled, "They finally let me back in when I promised I would just keep it light and airy. I loved that Christmas together it was our first."

"Weren't you always in Lima for Christmas until this year?" Santana asked him.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, that was in my parent's kitchen if you could imagine. My parents were visiting Carole's sister that day. Finn was having dinner with his then girlfriend, so we were alone and it was fun."

"You loosened up a lot," Santana said to him, "And I definitely mean in more than one way." She winked at him and walked away.

Kurt blushed as she realized what she said.

"Who is getting hungry for dinner?" Burt called out.

"I am," Finn said with a smile.

"Me too!" Cassidy raised her hand up.

Burt laughed, "Should have known. Order a few pizzas?"

"Good plan," Kurt said pulling his phone from his pocket, "Pepperoni, two cheese, and one with everything but the kitchen sink?"

"Sounds good," Blaine said with a nod. Kurt disappeared to their room to order the pizzas in the quiet.

"Everything but the kitchen sink?" Santana asked him.

"That's how you order it," Blaine shrugged, "We only order it when Finn and Burt are around though."

"Why are there cards on the table?" Finn asked picking up the box.

"Santana was teaching us games," Cassidy said, "I only knew Go Fish. Now I know 21, Bullcrap, I can't say the real name of that one, and War."

"Wow," Finn said, "Want to play a game now?"

Blaine laughed, "We talked about playing poker later with the cookies."

"That's an awesome idea," Finn said, "I would totally learn the real rules to win those cookies."

"You don't know the real rules?" Santana asked him.

Finn shrugged, "Eh, when we played for fun it wasn't like real money was involved."

"I always cheat at the game of Life," Blaine said with a shrug.

"How do you cheat at Life?" Santana asked him.

Blaine smiled, "I try to land on all the baby spaces, and when I don't I just pick up a few kids along the way."

Kurt chose that moment to walk in, "Either you are talking about how you play Life or I should be very concerned as your future husband."

"Definitely the first," Blaine laughed, "But it's nice to know that you think I'm a baby stealing guy."

Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist, "That's my man. And the pizzas should be here in about forty five minutes." He heard Finn groan, "Eat a cookie Finn," he leaned his head down on Blaine's shoulder.

"What game are you playing now?" Burt asked them.

"War," Cassidy said as she slapped down a card, "Ha! I got a king!"

"No fair," Finn said, "I don't think these were shuffled correctly."

"They were," Santana said, "Because I did it."

Finn looked over at her, "And you must not shuffle them well."

"She is good at it," Cassidy commented, "You know on the TV how they have those guys who shuffle the cards, Santana is that good."

Santana just grinned as she took a bite of cookie, "If you ever need a buddy in Vegas, I am your woman."

They all laughed and played a few more card games. Kurt and Blaine worked on the rest of the cookies finished the peanut butter blossoms by placing the Hershey kisses in them when they were fresh out of the oven.

The door was knocked on, "I'll get it for you," Burt stood up fast.

Kurt groaned, "Now he is going to pay."

Blaine smiled at him, "Merry Christmas," he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Kurt felt a small blush over his cheeks, "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Pizza!" Burt said as he set it down on the table.

Everyone helped themselves to pizza and met in the living room. They put A Christmas Story in the DVD player. Kurt, Blaine, Cassidy and Finn were sitting on the floor. Carole, Burt, and Rachel were sharing the couch, while Ashley and Santana squeezed onto the chair which fit two quite comfortably. Kurt and Burt started to recite the movie word for word as if they just watched the movie yesterday.

They ate cookies into the night and watched more movies all together. Cassidy fell asleep in Blaine's lap as they were watching It's A Wonderful Life. He picked her up and put her to bed on the air mattress they had set up for her that night.

When Kurt and Blaine went to bed, they held each other tight, "Merry Christmas darling," Kurt smiled at him and tapped his nose.

"Merry Christmas baby," Blaine smiled back.


	27. December 25th

_December 25th, 2015_

Cassidy shot out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and grinned happily to herself. She was sleeping on an air mattress while Santana was sleeping on her bed. They had that sleeping arrangement because Santana claimed she was not waking up earlier.

Stormageddon stirred down at her feet and looked up at her, "Merry Christmas Stormy," Cassidy whispered to him.

Pulling the covers off herself and looked over at the clock by her bed. It read that it was only three twenty eight. She groaned and fell back on the air mattress. It was way to early now. She flopped over and closed her eyes.

While in Blaine and Kurt's room, Blaine's alarm went off. "Already?" Kurt let out a groan.

Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead, "Just hang on, I will go get it. I'll be back in a minute." He slipped out of bed and quietly walked down the hall.

He had to get Cassidy's present from the basement of the building. They had to hide it down there since it was too big to hide in the apartment.

When Blaine was finally back in the bedroom, Kurt had already passed out once again. Blaine smiled as he looked at him. He looked quite peaceful when he was sleeping. Reaching over Blaine gently touched the lines on Kurt's face.

Kurt's face scrunched in his sleep and he sighed as his arms reached out with nothing to hold on too. "Hmm?" he lifted his head with his eyes closes since he was still half asleep.

"Hi," Blaine said picking up the covers and sliding back into bed. He lay back down with his body facing Kurt.

Kurt sighed happily as his arms wrapped around Blaine. Blaine let his body relax as he settled back in bed and closed his own eyes.

It felt like only a few minutes passed when Blaine felt his eyes opening again. He realized he didn't feel Kurt next to him. Turning over he saw that Kurt wasn't in the bed, he felt it and still felt a bit warm.

Pushing the blankets off himself, Blaine looked over and saw the clock read it was about six thirty. He wondered if Kurt had just gone to use the bathroom. So he walked out and found Kurt sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around himself. The only lights on were the lights from the Christmas tree and shined beautifully bringing out Kurt's features.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt looked up, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Blaine shook his head, "No," he sat down beside him, "Excited?"

"I think so," Kurt said as he pulled the blanket and shared it with Blaine. "I mean with everything we have coming up next year. I think it's going to be a good year." He leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled, "I have to agree. But you know this really has been the best Christmas ever so far."

"I have to say my family coming was the last thing I expected," Kurt let out a laugh.

"I'm glad they are here though," Blaine said, "I can't imagine a holiday without them."

"Yeah," Kurt said quietly, "Who would have known Santana would have turned up here and helped as much as she has."

"Isn't that the point of Christmas?" Blaine asked him, "Surprises and being with the ones you love."

Kurt smiled, "You know I am most grateful I have you in my life," he sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's. "How much longer do you think it will be until Cassidy wakes up?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if she already saw," Kurt let out a laugh.

Blaine smiled, "I hope she likes the gifts we got her."

"Honey," Kurt reached over to take Blaine's hand, "She will like it because it's from us."

"You're right," Blaine sighed, "I guess sometimes I still worry about that. Like whenever I get you a present."

"Hey, we agreed no presents to each other this year," Kurt sat up, "You didn't get me anything did you?"

Blaine looked down, "Not really."

"Blaine," Kurt whined.

"I made it," Blaine said, "Well more like wrote it."

"What?" Kurt asked confused, "Like the song you wrote me?"

Blaine shrugged, "Sort of. You aren't going to tell me you didn't get anything for me?"

"It's Christmas of course I got you something," Kurt smiled, "Well made you something."

"We always find a way around our own rules don't we?" Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt. He then heard the sudden noises of a little girl opening a door. He turned to Kurt and whispered, "I believe the young one is up."

Kurt reached over and grabbed his phone, "Let's record her coming out then."

Blaine saw Cassidy peeking around the corner, "Were you two out here all night?" she asked quietly.

"No," Blaine shook his head.

Cassidy then looked over by the tree and sitting there was a large present with a Christmas blanket covering it. She hesitantly walked over to it, all while Kurt was filming.

"Is this for me?" Cassidy pointed to the present.

"I think so," Blaine said with a smile.

Cassidy gently lifted the blanket off and then she squealed with delight. Underneath the blanket was a brand new bike. "Look Blaine!"

"I see it," Blaine said from his seat on the couch.

"I got a bike!" Cassidy said excitedly. She ran her hands along the bike, "Can I sit on it?"

"Sure," Blaine stood up and helped her on, "What do you think?"

"It's perfect!" Cassidy said, "I can't wait to learn to ride. It's the best surprise ever."

Kurt smiled and looked down the hallway. Santana was leaning on the wall watching them. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Santana smiled at him.

Cassidy looked up, "Look Santana, I got a bike! I've never had a bike before. Blaine is going to teach me right?"

"Of course I will Sissy," Blaine kissed the top of her head.

"Did it have to come with training wheels though?" Cassidy asked.

Blaine let out a laugh, "I bet you will learn to ride on two wheels in no time."

"Me too," Kurt said to her, "Soon you will be able to ride your bike to school too."

"That will be so much fun," Cassidy said, "Now Jeremy and I can ride together too."

Kurt's phone went off and it was a text from his dad asking if they were awake yet. "Well Dad seems excited this morning."

"Or it's just Carole excited about finding out when the wedding is," Blaine said with a grin.

"Stop it," Kurt laughed as he text his dad back, "They will probably be here soon. And Rachel and Ashley already said they are on there way."

Cassidy jumped off the bike and picked up Stormageddon's stocking, "Stormy got treats too!" She took out a container of treats for him. "Stormageddon look what you got from Santa," she called walking down the hall.

"Good call on the training wheels," Blaine said looking over at Kurt.

Santana walked over and sat down beside Kurt, "A bike huh?"

"She always wanted one," Blaine shrugged, "Plus she needs one. Every kid needs a bike."

Cassidy came out carrying her cat in her arms, "Look Stormy looks so happy. It's his fourth birthday too."

"How is it his birthday today?" Santana asked her.

"I got him from Santa on Christmas," Cassidy told her, "I don't know his real birthday, so I pick today."

"It's the perfect day," Blaine said to her.

Kurt stood up, "I should get started on those cinnamon rolls since everyone is coming. I hope we have enough to go around."

"I think we do," Blaine said, "If not I'm sure Cassidy wouldn't mind sharing some of her cereal."

Burt, Carole, and Finn arrived soon after and Cassidy was showing them her new bike when Rachel and Ashley came in. They were all sitting around eating the cinnamon rolls.

When Rachel took her last bite, Cassidy turned towards Blaine, "Can we please open presents now? Pretty pretty please?"

Blaine looked down at her, "Hmmm, I'm not sure."

"Oh give the kid a present," Burt said to him.

"You got it," Blaine said as he walked over to there tree. It was full underneath, especially with presents Ashley brought over this morning.

"Wait," Cassidy said holding an arm out, "I believe there is something else we need to do first."

"Oh right," Carole smiled over at Kurt, "Now please."

Kurt laughed and stood up walking next to Blaine. "I know you are all very excited, and we have been keeping this a secret for awhile but for good reason," Kurt told them.

"Yes," Blaine smiled, "Course it was more Kurt's idea not to tell you."

"Hey," Kurt said hitting his arm, "Now we are getting married on…"

"July 28th," Blaine announced.

Carole jumped up and hugged them, along with Rachel. "That's so exciting," she squealed.

"Why that day?" Santana asked. Everyone turned to look at her, "Well my parents got married on the day they met."

"Actually," Blaine smiled, "It's the day my parents got married."

"That's so sweet," Carole said hugging them again.

Rachel squealed with delight, "This is going to be so exciting."

Cassidy groaned from her spot on the floor, "Can we open presents now that everyone knows?"

"Yeah sure," Blaine laughed as they sat down.

Everyone began exchanging Christmas presents and having fun. Cassidy picked up a gift and handed Blaine and Kurt an envelope.

"Merry Christmas," Cassidy smiled at them.

"What's this?" Kurt asked them.

Finn smiled, "It's from all of us."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Well," Rachel said taking the lead, "All us, yes everyone in this room and then some, knew that the both of you were saving your money for the wedding. And how you two didn't even get presents for each other this year. Which by the way we all think is quite undoable. Because I know all about the presents you got one another."

"Just open the gift," Santana said cutting her off.

Blaine and Kurt turned the envelope over and opened it. Inside was a postcard, a postcard with Hawaii on the front of it.

"Wait, what is…what's going…umm," Kurt couldn't find the right words and Blaine didn't know what to say.

Burt let out a laugh, "You knuckleheads we are sending you to Hawaii for your honeymoon. We got Cassidy to spill about the summer wedding a few weeks ago."

Blaine looked over at Cassidy, "I didn't say the day," she said.

"She wouldn't," Carole smiled at them, "But we planned the best we could and it happens to be two days after the wedding."

"Thank you," Kurt said with tears filling his eyes, "We just thought we would skip it."

"You know we wouldn't let you do that," Burt said to him, "Carole and I skipped ours at first, for a good cause, but eventually went a few months later. We didn't want you two skipping something so important."

"Plus you two definitely deserve it," Ashley smiled at them.

"I can stay with Burt and Carole while you're gone," Cassidy jumped excitedly. "Maybe I can even bring my new bike!"

"That sounds like a grand idea," Blaine said wrapping an arm around his sister and kissing the top of her head.

"We can't stop now, we have more presents to open," Rachel said going back under the tree, "Here these are for you two." She handed both Kurt and Blaine a gift.

"We already got our present," Blaine said picking up the postcard.

"You are insane if you thought that would be the only thing you two are getting," Rachel rolled her eyes, "Now Cassidy this one is for you."

Cassidy took the gift and looked over at Blaine and Kurt. "How about I go first," Kurt said as he ripped the paper. It was a clothes box. He wondered what Rachel had found him. After he and Blaine received the matching Christmas sweaters one year he is hesitant now. He opened the box and let out a gasp, "Rachel!" He pulled her in for a hug, "This is the scarf! The one we saw at the store! It's the scarf!"

Rachel smiled, "I know, that's why I got it. Now you Blaine."

Blaine ripped the wrapping paper off his box, it was longer one. He opened the box and inside was bowties, for the holidays. "Oh Rachel, they are adorable."

"I thought you could wear them for your kids in your classes," Rachel said to him.

Cassidy looked in the box, "Wow, there is one of all five days of the week."

Kurt let out a laugh, "Those are perfect."

"Can I open mine now?" Cassidy asked.

"Sure," Rachel nodded and then reached under the tree for presents for everyone else.

Cassidy ripped the paper off and threw it behind her. She opened the box and let out a squeal of excitement, "It's a chef hat and apron! With my name on them!" she jumped up and down. "Look Blaine! Look at them!"

"Wow," Blaine said having to pull them away from his face since Cassidy had them to close. "You are already to become the head chef now."

"Yep," Cassidy nodded her head, "We are in competition now Kurt."

"Challenge accepted," Kurt said with a small laugh.

As they kept unwrapping, Finn gave Blaine a set of four tickets to go see the Buckeyes hinting at inviting him and Blaine said of course he would. Kurt and Blaine surprised Burt and Carole with a gift card to their favorite fancy restaurant in Columbus. Kurt picked out 'appropriate' sweaters for Rachel. Rachel just rolled her eyes at that.

Although the Christmas sweater Rachel had gotten Santana was quite a controversial present. "So now you have one like Blaine's," Rachel smiled at her.

Santana was sitting in the chair when Cassidy placed a present in her lap. "It says that it's from Santa," Cassidy told her.

"Umm," Santana looked over at Kurt and Blaine who were looking around the room acting as if they had nothing to do with it. "Okay," she said and started to rip off the paper. Inside was a Lite Brite system. And it was an older model, not one of the new ones.

"Look," Cassidy said, "Santa finally got you what you wanted."

"I did," Santana smiled at her.

"Santa sure knows his stuff," Burt laughed.

Santana looked around the room, she didn't know who got her the present, "Thank you," she said aloud. It didn't matter really. She was happy.

About a half hour later there was wrapping paper all around the room and everyone was talking quietly looking at their gifts from one another.

It was finally Kurt and Blaine's turn to give their gift to Cassidy. "One more gift," Kurt stood up.

"What gift is that?" Cassidy asked.

"We have an extra special gift for you," Blaine said standing up. Kurt stood up and walked out of the room.

"Is it another kitten?" Cassidy asked.

Kurt laughed from his room, "No!"

Blaine shook his head, "No, it's not. But I think you will definitely like this one."

"It's not a puppy is it?" Cassidy giggled while rocking on her feet.

Kurt walked out carrying a larger sized box that was wrapped, "If you think we are getting a puppy I think we need a bigger house."

"So one day I can get a puppy?" Cassidy asked.

"We'll see," Blaine said and then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "We got him to say that it's a possibility let's not push it."

"Heard that," Kurt set the box down, "Alright this present comes with a disclaimer."

"Why is that?" Cassidy asked confused.

"What he means is that this present is not just for you," Blaine explained, "Although technically it will be yours."

Cassidy scrunched her face, "Can I open it so I'm not confused anymore?"

"Go ahead," Kurt said, "Just remember what we said."

"Okay," Cassidy said and started to take off the paper from the box. When she took off the paper there wasn't anything on the box. She opened the box and inside was a notebook, sunscreen, a box of matches, coloring books and crayons, a towel, plastic forks, knives, and spoons and canteen. "I don't get it."

Blaine smiled, "Do you remember how you always wanted to go on a camping trip."

"And we told you time and time again that maybe one day," Kurt said to her.

"We're going camping!" Cassidy yelled excitedly. She jumped up and down, "We're going camping!"

"I guess she likes it," Kurt said as Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist and leaned into the embrace.

Blaine smiled, "She may."

Burt and Carole were listening as Cassidy started telling them all about how she wanted to go camping and how excited she was to go.

"When are we going?" Cassidy asked.

Blaine laughed, "We are going in August after the wedding."

"This is going to be so much fun," Cassidy said.

Since all the gifts were passed out and unwrapped, Kurt disappeared into the kitchen to start the dinner. Carole, Rachel, and Ashley followed after him. Burt turned on the television, with Blaine and Finn watching with him. Cassidy had Santana next to her as she showed her some of her presents.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and saw Kurt and Carole were peeling the potatoes. "No worries on the potato shortage," he smiled at his fiancé.

Kurt gave him a look, "Oh shush you."

"Potato shortage?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, he sort of flipped out when everyone said they were coming," Blaine smiled, "And he started going on about a potato shortage."

"We'll always have potatoes," Ashley said touching his shoulder.

"Ha ha, very funny," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"You know the first holiday were everyone was coming to my house I may have went insane and I bought two turkeys," Carole said, "I know how overwhelming it is."

"See," Kurt said sticking his tongue out at Blaine.

Santana snickered from behind Blaine, she patted him on the back, "So many jokes to come from that action, no pun intended."

"That's the Santana we know and love," Rachel said giving her a hug.

Santana just let her be hugged, "Fine Berry, since it's the holidays. But I am still not wearing that sweater you got me."

"Come on," Rachel whined, "We could all match."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Rachel Berry, what makes you think I will put on that sweater?"

"Oh you will," Rachel said, "Now you all have one and we can take a nice Christmas picture."

"That's not a bad idea," Blaine shrugged.

Ashley looked at him, "He secretly likes the sweater."

"Maybe I do," Blaine smiled and picked up a cracker and cheese plate walking back into the living room.

"One time," Kurt said to her, "I will put that sweater on one time and that's it."

And Kurt kept his promise before they sat down to eat dinner. The group all put on the sweaters they had received from Rachel. Either if was from this year or last.

Blaine set up the camera making sure everyone could be seen. "Ash, could you get on the ground with Cassidy?"

"Sure," Ashley said sitting beside Cassidy.

"Prefect," Blaine smiled and turned on the timer, "Alright, all ready now."

Blaine ran into the shot and stood next to Kurt wrapping his arm around his waist and his other arm around Cassidy. Santana was next to them giving the camera her signature smile. Ashley was sitting on the floor and smiling goofily at the camera. Rachel and Finn were together and smiling. Carole and Burt had their arms looped together. The flash went off taking the picture capturing a picture of the memories of the best Christmas ever.


End file.
